Admiration Plus Confusion
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: Logan isn't sure exactly when he developed feelings for Kendall but he thinks it has something to do with the fact that Kendall's been staring at him for the past week. Those warm green eyes playing over and over in his head, he's not sure if he can deny his growing feelings for Kendall. But a past relationship makes him hesitant for something new.
1. Taking Chances

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever! I'd like to know what you think and your options. Also if I should continue. So let me know with reviews and stuff, that would like make my day, lolz. P.s. sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**I don't anything but the plot.**

* * *

Admiration Plus Confusion

**Chapter 1**

There was a whistling like noise outside as the wind circulated. It was peculiarly comforting as the students at Palm Woods High School finished their work. Especially to one young, striving individual in a Forensic Science class. Said student finished his work early and took this free and relaxing time to catch up on some reading and studying.

Searching through his book bag, Logan pulled out a medical book. Anyone that is close to Logan knows about his aspirations to be a world-famous brain surgeon, save many lives, and spend the rest of his life pursuing his passion.

Signing in contentment, he started to open his book. But there it was again, that feeling of being watched. It was an unsettling feeling for Logan and gave him butterflies as he started to twitch under the unwanted pressure.

Looking up from his medical book, he looked to his left and saw that from three seats over and two seats down, he was being stared at by the same vibrant green eyes yet again. Those eyes have watched him from afar all day, and for the past two weeks now. Actually, now that Logan thinks about it, those eyes seem to be doing more than staring, it was more like observing him. Like they were trying to remember his every move. Almost like they were mesmerized by his movements.

Although this has been going on for two weeks and Logan was a little uncomfortable with the new, unwanted attention, he was to timid and shy to really say anything to his intrancee. And in all honesty he's not too sure if he wants to. Aside from his admirer's vibrant, warm, earthy green eyes, he was actually really handsome.

A light pink dusted Logan's cheeks as his chocolate eyes locked the others for about four seconds before he turned away from his observer. However not before he saw the smug look that traced the boys features.

_'Oh My God! What was that?' _Logan asked himself, half shocked and the other half confused. Looking up one more time, he saw the tall, blonde, and green-eyed boy wink at him. Causing him to become confused and flustered. Logan returned his eyes back down to his abandoned medical book and attempted to read the rest of the chapter, but his mind had other plans.

_'... Did he wink at me? The popular Kendall Knight? Hockey Captain, School heart-throb Kendall? Why does he keep looking at me all of a sudden?' _Getting lost in thought, he didn't realize when a body moved next to him and took the empty seat on his right.

"I swear Logan, I can just see the gears grinding in your head" James chuckled. Logan jumped, and let out a little gasp, making James laugh even more and get some annoyed looks from the other students who were working (not that he cared though). Stopping his laughs, although the glare that Logan was giving him almost made him start again, he said " What? You should have seen the look on your face. And whatcha' thinking about?"

James could tell something was on Logan's mind. He always gets the same, deep, lost in thought look on his face. Logan's eyebrows would furrow, his lips would get really pink, and sometimes read because he'd bite down on his lips as he contemplated things. But if it was something really interesting his cheeks would get all rosy. These were the things that James picked up on from their long friendship. You could say they were basically brothers. That's usually what they called themselves and how they introduced themselves to people.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just really tired... and hungry." Logan said, telling only half the truth. But it wasn't because of mistrust, obviously. It was because Logan wasn't sure what to make of his situation yet. He wasn't even sure if there was anything to make. And although he already came out to James when they were younger he wasn't really comfortable saying who he liked. James could be over protective and it's not that he doesn't appreciate it. It's just that sometimes it's a little overbearing. He didn't want to tell James that he had a small crush on Kendall Knight because for now, he just wanted to keep it to himself. And he most certainly didn't want to tell James that Kendall's been staring at him excessively for the past two weeks. Also the fact that Kendall and James are both on the same hockey team, hang out regularly and have become very good friends also contributed to him wanting to keep how he was feeling to himself. Logan wouldn't want to cause a rift or make things awkward between them over something that is possibly nothing.

James looked at him for a few seconds, considering if he should believe this or move on for now. Picking the latter James asked what they were suppose to be doing right now.

"Well if you were here on time you'd know that we were working on our hair analysis lab. Why are you late anyway? It's the last class of the day and you come..." Logan looked at his phone for the time, "Thirty minutes late." He finishes shaking his head. Typical James, he thought.

"Hey, I have places to be and people to see." James stuck out his tongue then continued to say, "Besides like you said its the last class of the day" He stated, grinning from ear to ear.

Logan smiled. "Yeah Whatever. At least I finished MY work. So you should get to work." He said returning to his book.

* * *

Seven chapters later, the bell rang signalling the end of class. James turned to him and said "I have practice today. If you want you can stay behind with me and I'll drive you home." He offered. Logan nodded in appreciation. Even though he didn't live that far from the school and could easily walk home, it had started to rain heavily and he didn't want to walk in that mess.

"I'll see you at the rink, I have to put some stuff in my locker." Logan told him.

"Alright." James made his way out of the class with one last smile back to Logan as he exited.

Logan looked around and noticed that the teacher, and a couple of people were left in class. One of them being Kendall. Looking back down, Logan finished putting his stuff in his bag as Kendall made his way was over to him.

"Hi Logan." Kendall said the words slowly. He looked nervous and hesitant. Which was weird to Logan because he didn't understand what he'd be nervous about. He is _the_ Kendall Knight.

'_What's he nervous about? He's like the king of socializing.' _Logan thought, looking down. He was to shy to meet Kendall's eyes again. He was kind of afraid he'd get lost in them again and embarrass himself.

"Hi." He replied back timidly. The eyes that already knew too much about him were staring down at him and it was like he was being pulled or compelled to look up. It was strangely appealing but some how he didn't. Although Kendall's inviting green eyes were vividly emblazoned in his mind.

Kendall chuckled at Logan's shyness, finding it extremely adorable. He used two fingers to gently raise Logan's head to meet his eyes. They stared at each other again, longer this time, until Logan snapped out of his trace and looked away to hide his red cheeks, but it's a mystery to himself about how he managed to look away.

_'Why is he so cute? I should just tell him now that I like him. Why is it so hard to tell him anyway? I think he might like me. Okay, I should just do it... I can do it.' _Kendall thought with a huge smile on his face. The smile got Logan's attention and made him feel warm all over.

"Listen, Logan... I know that this might seem really sudden and maybe even bizarre to you but I..." He took a deep breath and smiled nervously to Logan again, "I have liked you for a while now and have tried to work up the courage to talk to you for a few weeks now. But I just keeping getting nervous like I am now..." he pauses again, doubting he'd be able to continue but surprising himself when he said, "Well anyways, I was hoping that I'd tell you and you'd feel the same way but i understand if you don't. I just wanted you to know I guess." he finished, taking a deep breath again and waiting with bated breath for Logan's reply to his confession.

A stunned Logan searched Kendall for any deception. It was rare to see any of the jocks to date any of the kids that weren't all that popular and Logan didn't want to be hurt if he confessed his feelings and they started to date the blonde. He's learned his lesson from the last time he was in a relationship. And although Kendall may be a nice guy like he's heard from James and people from around the school, he doesn't know what to say right know. He's also speechless about Kendall's admission. He should have realized Kendall liked him! He was the smart one. It made sense now.

"It's okay to say no, I understand." Kendall whispered sadly looking down. He took Logan's long silence as his answer. He didn't want Logan to say the words that he didn't like him back, he realized it would hurt him to much. As he was about to walk away, keeping his head down, Logan grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Logan said, shocking himself and Kendall with his actions. Kendall lifted his head slightly and Logan saw that he had watered eyes and a sad expression that made his chest tighten. He knew that he, or anyone for that matter, could not say no to that sad face.

"I don't think one date would hurt." Logan said, deciding to take a chance. And it was with his decision, he saw a big, warm smile replaced Kendall's face. He hugged Logan, taking Logan off guard, but Logan returned the gesture. And it scared Logan with how nature it felt.


	2. Moving On

**Hope you like. Like me know if you do because reviews are always nice lolz. sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own anything but the plot, but I wish I did.**

A+C

Chapter 2

A shiver ran down Logan's spine as he stepped into the freezing cold ice rink. He clutched his dark green sweater closer to his small, lithe body as he looked around. The sounds of the coach yelling and ice states sliding on the ice let him know that the team was most likely warming up because practice begins at 4 pm and it was only 3:44. Taking a look around he saw a familiar body sitting in the bleachers, talking animatedly with someone he didn't really know very well. Smiling softly, he made his way over to Camille and took a seat to her left.

"My, My Camille. I thought you were done with your days of boy watching." Muttered Logan, pulling away Camille's attention from the unknown girl.

She giggled. A little airy sound that he knew all too well, "What made you think that? And I like to call my "boy watching" keeping my options open." She informed, flipping some of her long dark brown hair over her shoulder playfully.

"You've been happily in a relationship almost a year now. I don't think you need to keep your options open, not now anyways. Do you?" Logan's amused demeanor changed into worried with the thought that Camille and her boyfriend Dak could be having issues. They seemed to fit together quite well so the thought of them splitting up was kind of weird. But this is just a high school relationship so what are the odds, right?

"Dont worry yourself Logie everything is just peachy. I'm helping my friend Jo here find someone special." She directed his attention back to the unknown girl, named Jo, he had seemly forgot was there.

"Oh, Hi." he greeted, looking over at the blonde. She was very pretty. Deep brown eyes that almost raised mystery under her brown eyebrows. Her blonde hair curled and wore down, going past her shoulder slightly. She had a half-smile adorn her face as well when she raised her face to meet his. "I'm Logan Mitchell." He helded out his hand to shake hers.

She returned the gesture, her smile widening more. "Jo Taylor. And I told her I don't want to be in a relationship now." She said, shaking her head at Camille.

"Oh come on you got here last week and most of the guys are already after you, so you might as well date a little. And I've shown her around. You know getting her used to the school. Letting her know what's what." Camille enthused. she always got excited when she made new friends. So Logan isn't really surprised, not in the slightest.

A loud whistle ringed through the arena. Coach Griffin signalling the beginning of practice. Logan searched the ice for James... and Kendall as the team lined up. He spotted James first, his eyes recognizing James number instantly after years of James being on the team and Logan being there. Then he saw Kendall talking to one of his teammates, and he's assuming best friend because he always sees him around with Kendall. The little latino was always full of energy when they shared an elected class sophomore year. But even though they don't share a class this year, their Junior year, he's seen been seeing a lot of the boy lately.

_'What was his name again?... Kevin, Cameron... Calvin. Calvin? No that's not right...' _Logan mused, trying hard to remember the boy's name.

"Cami, what's number.." he squinted, " 21's name? Didn't we take theatre with him last year?" he asked placing his hand on her forearm. Drawing both her and Jo's attention to him again.

"Um..." She looked for the Jersey 21, "Oh that's Carlos. He is such a sweety. Why?"

"...No reason. Just curious." he murmured, looking out into the ice at Kendall and Carlos, who were laughing about something together as the coach was talking, and feeling a little... jealous.

_'That doesn't even make any sense. There just friends. I wish I could talk to Kendall like that. Without being so nervous... What does he see in me? Oh my god. Why did I said 'One date wouldn't hurt.'? Leave that to me. It would just make me like him more and him not like me anymore. Maybe it wont matter anyway, we didn't even exchange numbers or anything. Maybe he'll forget... but do I want that?' _Logan was so lost in thought he didn't realize Camille was trying to get his attention. She shook him gently and he looked her with a dazed expression, like he had forgotten where he was for a second.

"Hello?! Logan did you hear a word I said?'' she asked snapping her fingers in his face. Jo thought the scene was amusing and chuckled to herself, turning her attention to the ice field and gasped as she seen the gorgeous blonde take of his helmet and took a sip of water from his water bottle. She was speechless. She couldn't look away. Determination rose inside her. She wanted to make him hers.

"No, but I'm sure your going to tell me again either way." Logan smirked, and laughed at her insulted look. Unaware that the had just lost Jo.

"Well, maybe I wont." She crossed her arms and looked away from him, mainly to hide her smile. But not really mad because what he said was true.

"I'm sorry." Logan huffed amused.

"You better be and I said when are you ever curious about anything that doesn't have anything to do with hospitals, or anything scientific? And don't say that it's nothing because I know you too well to know that it is most certainly something." He was looking everywhere but at Camille.

He sighed,"It's a long story."

"I have time." she smiled.

"...Okay. Well, I guess I might as well tell someone" he muttered. "Kendall Knight told me he likes me and that he has for a while at the end of eighth period and-

"OH MY GOD! What did you say?" She asked with way to much excitement, cutting him off.

"I was going to say before you cut me off," He gave her a look that she ignored, "And I agreed to one date. It's not even a big deal. We didn't even give each other our numbers. I guess we didn't really think about that... Well anyway, all he did was hug me and left saying he had hockey practice but he'd see me around. Besides i'm not sure I want to date anyone still. Not after..." Logan gulped. He didn't like thinking about his old relationship. It was still a sore subject and he just wants to move on. Logan learned a lot from his past but the wounds are still there and now he's starting to think dating now would only open them.

Camille looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Honey, you can't let the past run your life forever. Your stronger than that and besides Kendall's a really nice guy, we had to work together on a project last year. And now that I think about it, you to could be so perfect together!" She was nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Whatever." the raven haired boy blushed, pulling his sweater up to more to protect him from the cold. He looked out onto the ice again and saw Kendall looking at him. He blushed more and Kendall winked at Logan for the second time that day. Not even realizing another blonde was beyond jealous, while Camille laughed and said "That's soo cute!"

_'Him winking at me shouldn't cause my body to react this much.' _he thought, crossing his arms over his chest. Annoyed with his bodies reaction.

For the rest of practice they all watched. Only talking occasionally.

* * *

Coach Griffin blew his whistle getting just about everyone's attention in the rink. "Alright, everyone! Practice is over."

The team made their way to the locker room's very exhausted but happy to be leaving. James had just got out of the shower and was putting on his shirt when he overheard Kendall talking to Carlos.

"Did you finally ask him, dude?" The small latino asked as he threw his shirt over his head. Pulling James attention.

"Yes... well no I didn't really ask, more like tell him how I felt for him. I thought he was going to say he didn't like he the same. But he said that one date wouldn't hurt. I'm so... happy. I can even put it in words. I've liked him for so long. I just feel like nothing could bring me down. " Kendall expressed with a sign of contentment. He buttoned his pants, then closed his locker.

"It's about time man." Carlos congratulated, patting Kendall's back. It was nice to see his friend happy. Kendall's been crushing over that Logan guy since the middle of freshman year. And even though he's happy for his best friend he didn't want to see him hurt, especially since he knows that the blonde can't take break up's to well. He mopes and walks around like a zombie. It's really sad and takes forever for someone to cheer him up. He just loves hard and that's what worries Carlos the most.

"I know! Logan's so cute. You should have seen him when I told him how I felt. He was all red and shy. It should be a crime because he is killing me!" Kendall sighed again in happiness and Carlos chuckled. Meanwhile James tensed at the sound of Logan's name.

_'They couldn't be talking about my Logan could they.' _he wondered.

"Hey Kendall, what Logan are you talking about?" James asked as he got his stuff and walked over to them. Kendall and Carlos turned around surprised, they thought they were the only ones left in the locker room. Kendall turned a bright red.

"...Logan Mitchell. You know small and he's white. He has black hair and pretty brown eyes, and is very smart. Like crazy smart" hesitantly Kendall started but then almost started to ramble on and on about Logan.

_'Why didn't he tell me? When did this happen? Was that why Logan was so... gone during Forensics Class? Did he think I'd be mad or something. Well he does think I'm over protective but how could I not be after what he's been through? I guess, I'm not mad. He's moving on but why didn't he tell me? That's got to be what he was thinking about.' _James asked himself.

A long, awkward silence past as James was thinking that made the other two feel uneasy.

"I know exactly who you're talking about. He's my best friend and so I'm just going to say this once. Don't hurt him or else. You may be a really cool guy to kick it with but you hurt my friend I'll hurt you..."He said with so much heat in his eyes both Kendall and Carlos couldn't look away. "See you at the hockey game on friday."James finish with a smile as he walked out of the locker room to go find Logan.

The two remaining into the locker room looked at each other in shock.

"Well, Damn." Carlos said then laughed a little finding this situation oddly amusing. Kendall on the other hand not so much.

"I wouldn't hurt Logan. Not intentionally anyways." grunted the blonde as he walked out of the locker room with Carlos right behind him.

"I know bro. So you don't have anything to worry about."


	3. Starting Something New

**Hi again. I'd just liked to say a quick thank you to the people who have already favorited and followed and those of you in general for reading and I hope you like my story so far. I have a lot of things planned but im also not sure how long I want it to be. But all in all, I just hope you enjoy ^-^**

**_A+C_**

Chapter 3

As James made his way out of the locker room he scanned the ice rink for Logan and Camille. He had seen them sitting together, along with the new girl Jo. He shares a class with her and she seemed to be nice but he doesn't really talk to her that much.

'Of course Cami would be her friend already. You'd think she'd already have enough.' He thought, shaking his head. He had come to know that Camille was... well, eccentric to put in better words. Very dramatic about everything but that's what he had grown to love about her. When they were in middle school he had a crush on her but as time went on he started to realize he didn't see her like that anymore. Logan's the only one who knows about it, he had asked he (quite bluntly) if he liked Camille when he stayed over his house one day.

"Now who's the one lost in thought?" Logan smirked, though it was too cute to be considered a smirk because of his pink cheeks he always got once he stepped foot into the rink.

"Guilty as charged. I'm just trying to process that you and Mr. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows have a thing," Logan blinked. "I didn't know you and Kendall talked-"

"We don't. He just told me how he felt today at the end of forensics." grunted Logan, cutting James off. "And how do you know about this?"

"He was talking about it with his friend Carlos. He sounded so excited about it. He must really like you. Did you know he liked you? And where's Cami?" James looked around for the brunette as they made their way to the exit and to his car but she wasn't anywhere in sight. As they walked outside he saw how dark it was getting outside even though it was only around 6.

"No I honestly had no idea, and her new friend Jo, had to leave so she went with her." Logan signed. They got into the car and James starting driving Logan home.

"Oh okay. Do you like Kendall?"

"Um. I, yes. I mean I think I do. I mean I keep thinking about him and his eyes and how he looked when he confessed. I just, I don't know. It's like I feel drawn to him somehow." Blushing furiously, Logan tried to explain smiling to himself. He didn't know what it was about Kendall but ever since he noticed those green eyes watching him he couldn't help but to look back too and learn what he could about the blonde too. He saw how Kendall's face would scrunch up when he was trying to figure something out. How he was always nice to people even though must of the jocks were jackasses to everyone. Or when he smiled his eyes light up.

A smile grow over James face. He could see this being good for his best friend. He deserved it.

* * *

A bit later, after James walked through the front doors of his quite home, and dropped Logan off, he looked at his phone and saw he had one missed text message from Kendall.

_'Interesting. Eyebrow's is texting me.' _he chuckled to himself as he set his bag on the couch in the living and turned on the t.v. then he read the text Kendall had sent.

'Hey, I just want u to know I wldnt hurt logan and that I like him a lot.' Kendall texted. James smiled. He went to his big, spacious kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured himself some water and drank it all before replying back.

'Yeah, u made tht clear in the locker room lol, but I'm just looking out for my friend. Like anyone wld do.' James replied back.

Kendall blushed before he typed his reply, 'I guess ur right. But iz just that you said Logan was ur best friend and u dnt want me to hurt him, which I wnt. I didn't want u to think my intentions were wrong.' Anxiety washed over the blonde as he waited for James to reply back and he hastily grabbed his phone when he it went off.

'I kno. ur a chill dude. I'm actually happy u asked logie out.' Just when he thought he couldn't get any happier he did. He was smiling so hard that his face started to hurt but he didn't care.

_'hmm, Logie... I'm gonna have to use that later.' _smirked Kendall to himself.

'Thnx man, and can u give me Logan's number I forgot to ask 4 it. ' James laughed to himself.

_'How do you forget that?' _He joked to himself smiling.

* * *

'Hey logie, iz me Kendall. I hope u dnt mind but I got ur number from James.' Logan stared down at his phone that he got off his night stand. Heat rushing to his face and his belly filling with knots as he read the text over again. He looked over to the clock. It was 9:21 pm but somehow it had seemed a lot later as he sat up more on his bed.

_'...He just called me Logie.' _Logan couldn't hold back the smile that made its way to his lips. The smart boy's heart drumming against the rib cage. _'And of course James would give him my number. Although that seems more like Camille.' _he pondered, _'What do i saw back? Hi? Urrgghh you know what? I'm over thinking.'_

'Hey. No I don't mind.' He decided as he starting typing on his phone. He pressed send and stared at his phone, and was shocked at how fast Kendall responded back.

Kendall smiled down when he saw Logan texted him back. Every time his phone went off he got the goofiest grin on his face. He was laid down on his queen bed. His bedroom showing who he is. Trophies, pictures and posters, and some clothes and hockey gear scattered here and there. His desk filled with school text books and magazines. The bed had a dark green bed spread that he happened to be laying over. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was cozy and reflected him.

'Ok good;)I wldnt want ur cute self upset haha' Flirted Kendall, albeit hesitantly not wanting to scare Logan away. It was like approaching a small animal with Logan to him, he didn't want to move to fast or make any sudden movements and have the shy raven running in the opposite direction.

'lol No, I suppose not.' Kendall thought it was cute that he texted with the all letters in the words. He thought every thing the raven haired boy did was so cute. It was like Logan was always on replay on his mind.

'So i was thnking tht maybe we culd go see a movie together this weekend, u kno as a date.' Kendall awkwardly typed. Erasing it then retyping it until finally pressing send. He wasn't use to this new feeling Logan give him. It made hm feel insecure about himself. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Logan. It was like a new shy and easily embarrassed part of him came out when he was around Logan but it wasn't just that either. Ever sense the middle of freshman year when he first saw Logan he thought that Logan was intriguing, like something drew him in. He likes being around the small boy even when they were not talking. And when he looks into Logan's eyes it feels so familiar and peaceful.

Logan's heart literally stopped for like 2 seconds when he read his phone, nearly dropping it. Trying to get his heartbeat under control, he closed his eyes and instantly his mind thought about warm green eyes. The eyes that knew too much already and made him wish he knew more himself.

'I'd like that' Logan finally replied back, putting the green-eyed boy at peace.

'Goodnight Logie. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school;)'

'Goodnight'

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up feeling really well rested. Thoughts of Kendall played through his mind last night after he fell asleep. He was honestly excited to see the hockey player today. Before when thoughts of him crossed his mind they weren't as constant as they were now.

_'It's like its spreading.' _chuckled the raven. Walking over to his closet, freshly out the shower, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Then his favorite green hoodie that he was wearing the day before at the ice rink and lastly he put on his blue and Adidas.

Making his way downstairs the smell of bacon abused his nose. This was usually how everyday starting. His dad, Lucas, was a chef at a local restaurant so he was always cooking breakfast and sometimes he'd bring them home dinner. He loved his dad cooking. It always put a smile to his face when his dad would cook his favorite food or ask Logan if he wanted to help. That was their bonding time.

"Morning Dad. Morning Mom." He greeted affectionately.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" His mom, Johanna asked. Ever since could remember she would always asked this question when he woke up and it brought a kind of comfort to him and made him smile as he looked over to her. The same chocolate eyes looking at him. That was about the only feature they shared though. He looked a lot like his father but had more of her personality.

Johanna was a stay at home mom with Logan until he started school then she took her job back at the local hospital. Logan thinks that she is part of his discovery that he wanted to be a doctor, well surgeon actually. After she started working again he would sometimes go to the hospital with her and he got hospital tours and was introduced to all of his mom's friends. He loved it.

"Yeah, really good actually. And how about you?"

"It was alright, I guess. Still a little tired but I'll manage." She smiled. The older looking version of Logan walked over to the table placing his son's and his wife's plate. The ruffled Logan's hair and smiled at him and kissed his mom's head. Then went back to the kitchen, grabbing his place, then sitting down in his special chair at the table. Nothing was really special about it though, other than the fact that he has sat in that spot ever since him and Johanna bought the house eighteen years ago. A year before Logan was born.

They sat in a comfortable silence, finishing their meals. They were all lost in their own minds. Logan thought that about telling his parents about the date he was going to go on this weekend. He was always open with his parents. He knew he could tell them anything and they would still love him. Coming out to them was proof of that. They told him that they'd love him no matter what. And his mom said she knew. Logan still doesn't believe that...

"So I think I have a date this weekend." he breathe.

"What do you mean think?" His dad asked. Both of his parents were staring at him, he's mom smiling, and his dad grimacing. Logan blushed crimson under the looks. He forgot how protective his dad was for a second but it got worst after Logan's previous relationship... If you thought James was protective of Logan, Lucas was by far worst.

"I... Well, a boy that goes to my school said he has had a crush on me for a while and then he asked if we could go on date this weekend... and we were going to talk about it today, I guess." he dragged out feeling apprehensive.

"This is great sweety!" his mom said.

"We'll see just how great this weekend. I want to be introduced to him young man." Lucas scowled.

"Oh lighten up honey" Johanna stared at her husband before turning back to Logan, "I want to meet him too Logie so no excuses." She finished with a smile.

Logan looked at the clock and decided to get to school. "Alright, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later." He made his way to the door, grabbing his backpack and heading off.


	4. Words From a Poet

**Ahhh! I'm so happy people are liking this story, I'm like not even joking. Every time I see that more people are reading my story I get all happy and I start dancing randomly lolz. Sorry for my weirdness haha but anyways finals are next week but I'm still going to try to post new chapters throughout that crazy week and hopefully this weekend too while I'm not studying, but bare with me. Your support keeps me motivated :-)**

**A+C**

Chapter 4

Logan made his down the nearly empty hall way towards his locker. He liked when school wasn't so overly populated in the morning. It was still really early though, so is was more than likely that other students would show up. Especially since he was hoping to see a certain blonde. Not that he would admit it though. The raven was more stubborn than anyone he knew.

Tossing his books and binders that he wouldn't need until the second half of the day into the neatly organized locker, he headed to the drama room to find Camille. She almost always came early everyday to help the theatre teacher set up for the schools latest production. Or help come up with acting exercises the theatre classes could do that day. The way Logan saw it, she was perfect for the job. Camille was very passionate about everything and her skills showed when she walked on the stage. James and Logan never missed a play she was in or she helped produce. It was the same for all of them though, they'd go to every one of James's games, and go to every one of Logan's spelling bee's or mathematical Olympiads. They were a package deal.

Casually strolling down the hall ways, he didn't even notice as an attractive blonde haired, green-eyed gentleman was walking right next to him. "Good morning Logie" Kendall whispered very closely to his ear. His breathe ghosting over Logan's cheek, sending shivers up and down his back. Usually he would have jumped or something as embarrassing but Kendall's voice was oddly relaxing and the effect was the opposite.

He looked over to Kendall. Eyes wandering over him. _'He looks so good today... Well he looks good everyday actually. He smells really good too. What is that? Old spice?' _He thought to himself. Kendall chuckled, the sight was just adorable. Is it possible for people to get cuter over night? I guess Logan's proof of that.

"So where are you off to this morning? Do I have to worry about other guys sweeping you of your feet?" Green eyes looked at him. Kendall was joking but you could tell he really wanted an answer. Logan blush and shook his head.

"No, but there is this tall, blonde dude on the hockey team that seems to be interested..." Logan joked earning an eye twinkling grin from Kendall. That grin must be contagious because Logan found himself grinning back.

"Oh? Is he devilishly good-looking, and has a humor like no other?" The blonde questioned puffing out his chest a little causing Logan to laugh.

"Eh, I suppose. He alright." He laughed again as Kendall's chest fell a little in mocked disappointment. He was even pouting.

"Just alright?" He asked looking hopeful. Batting his eyelashes.

Logan laughed again, the sound was music to Kendall's eyes ears. Then he made a face like he was thinking over his last statement. "... I guess he's more than alright." he finally declared, and the grin was back on the taller boys face.

"Logie, so I was thinking we could go eat and see a movie together on Saturday. Tomorrow... You know if your still up for it." suggested Kendall. He looked nervous as he waited for Logan's answer, which still made no sense to him. How Kendall could get nervous, that is. The smaller one grabbed Kendall's hand to comfort him a little, which surprisingly worked. They looked into each others eyes again, Logan almost lost all his train of thought again just like all the other times.

"I'd like that a lot..." He smiled warmly at him, both not realizing that while they were looking into each others eyes that they had intertwined their fingers and were holding each others hand. "And when did you decide to start calling me Logie?" Logan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, when I was texting James for your number he referred to you as that... If you don't want me to call-"

"No it's fine, I actually like it when you call me that." The raven blushed the deepest shade of red possible, looking at the ground.

"Why are you so cute?" Kendall asked Logan. Just then the bell rang and the two jumped apart. They hadn't even realized that about twenty minutes had past while they were talking. They both looked down to their hands and blushed some more. reluctantly they pulled away instantly missing the connection.

"I'll, umm, see you next period." The raven boy said quietly, a shy smile playing across his face.

"Of course."

* * *

Logan took his seat next to Camille, like always, in his first period class. His mind still on Kendall though.

_'Why am I so cute? Does he own a mirror? He's like the cutest, sweetest people every.' _Logan smiled at his thoughts. There was no way he was going to be able to focus today. Kendall was running marathons over and over in his head already. School work was the last thing on his mind but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He had perfect grades and always was able to finish his within minutes.

"Okay, what happened? What has you looking so cute and red? And where were you? I thought you were going to come to the theatre room this morning... Does this has something to do with Kendall? Because if so I'll forgive you if you tell me!" The brunette asked so many questions, Logan was tempting to tune her out.

"Yes, I was with Kendall. We were in the hall way near my locker and you couldn't stay mad at me even if you tried." Logan stated with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what were you guys talking about? Did you flirt? Can you flirt?" She asked. She looked genuinely curious, which offended the raven.

"Of course I can flirt." He scoffed. "And nothing really, we're going on a date on Saturday but we don't have all the details yet... Your should get started on your work." He said, looking at the work someone placed on his desk and deciding to at least try to be productive.

"Fine." she pouted, "But I want more details later mister."

* * *

"I'll see you at lunch." Cami said as they parted to go to second period, Voices in American literature. First period went by in a breeze and Logan was itching to see his potentially boyfriend again.

_'Boyfriend?' _He blushed at his own thoughts.

"Hey Loverboy. Thinking about your Knight and shining armor?" Logan looked over to his left at James, who was laughing at his own joke.

"Ha Ha, You crack me up." He replied sarcastically but none the less amused. Another typical James moment.

"I know right! I should be a comedian. Every one would know my name." The hazel eyed boy fantasized as they took there sits together.

"Yeah every one would know your name because they'd be screaming for you to get off stage." Amused, mumbled Logan loud enough for the brunet to hear.

"That... that is so hurtful." James said, trying to look heartbroken. Logan just laughed. The sound reached Kendall's ears as he walked through the door. He took his usually seat next to one of his friends named Dustin. As he walked by Logan he winked and continued to the back, leaving a blushing Logan to deal with James's ridicule.

The bell rang and Ms. Wainwright walked in. Logan liked her the most out of all his teachers. She was so nice but also well-respected. She was almost everyone's favorite, actually. Ms. Wainwright's class was about voices being heard, either through poetry, songwriting, singing, or writing. It was interesting to hear everyone's opinions although at first he didn't want to take this class because he was more... logical, I guess you could say, then creative but James basically forced him into it saying that it'd be fun and he could probably learn and read a lot of new literature and it might make him more creative. James proved to be right, he really liked the class.

A lot of the people in the class were so good at poetry and writing. There words were so moving when they would share at open mic. (Which was just a microphone put at the front of the class.) Especially when Kendall would share. He had a way of pulling Logan in when he would talk. He was so fearless to Logan. Logan always wondered how he could be so open and raw when he was sharing in front of the class. Everyone seemed to support each other in the class too. Encouraging one another to at least try once in open mic.

"Alright class, today is open mic! So, who wants to go first. You can share any of the writing you've been working on for the past couple of days or even weeks." Ms.W looked around expectantly but as usually, everyone was always hesitant to go first however once the first person went it was like everyone wanted to go after that.

"I'll go first." said the deep voice that Logan was just now starting to get to know and memorize. He looked behind him and noticed that Kendall was starting to make his way to the front of the class, notebook in hand.

"Thanks Kendall." Ms. Wainwright whispered to him as she started walking to the back of the class. She was ready to hear Kendall read, he was one of her favorite poets in the class.

The blonde cleared his throat and then closed his eyes. When they opened they hypnotized the whole room with their sudden burst of passion. His face set in a very serious way. It was almost as if it wasn't him. Then he began, voice deep.

_"I turn my attention to you,_

_There's this pull,_

_One glance and I can't looked away,"_ He looked so deeply at Logan that Logan felt like he couldn't breath for a second. He continued on,

_"My thoughts become jumbled,_

_My words a mess,_

_It's almost like I'm disabled all of a sudden,_

_Your able to remind me that I'm human,_

_When at times it seems I seem to forget that we're all alike,_

_When at times it seems like the world forgets the same as well,_" He closes his eyes, taking another breathe. Then he opens them and looks to Logan again.

_"Those eyes reveal something more and it captures my heart and mind and leaves me hostage,_

_Admiration is only part of it,_

_Plus Confusion," _He looked around the class as though he was trying to get them to understand,

_"Confusion at how you make me feel so... entranced,_

_Are you real?,_

_Is this but a dream?,_

_Tell me no,_

_Or else,_

_Or else my heart wont be able to live,_

_Live in the real world If nothing Like this,_

_Like what I'm feeling is real," _He looks over at Logan one more time,

_"So tell me, I need to know... are you real?"_

Everyone snapped and/or clapped as said thank you and made his way back to his seat. Logan was at a lost for words, that poem had to have been written for him. It was so indescribable. The poem, the words Kendall spoke played over and over in this mind and sent chills up his spine.

"Wow your man has it bad for you." James whispered over to Logan. The raven blushed, obviously he wasn't the only who thought Kendall's poem was directed at him.

He looked back at Kendall and saw that he was looking at him too. The blonde smiled then turned his attention back on the class as people now finally went up to the mic without any hesitation at all.

* * *

Since it was Friday, all the students only had four classes today. It was lunch time now and after only two periods today would remain. So as soon as the lunch bell rang, Logan and James, with the rest of their class packed up their stuff so they could head to there lockers then go to lunch. Happy that half the day was already over.

After getting all of his things into their bags the two were about to walk out when Kendall called for Logan.

"I'll just be on my way. See you in our usual spot." James said as he left the class. Kendall and Logan started walking together, not really sure where exactly they were going but just walking with each other.

The smaller boy clear his throat and shook his head, "You were really good today." complimented Logan, looking up with rosy dimpled cheeks to Kendall. The blonde could have kissed him right there.

"Thanks. I helps when you have someone to inspire you." He winked to Logan again, loving the way the smaller boy blushed more and looked all flustered.

"I... Yeah, I know what you mean." Logan said, shifting awkwardly on his feet. His head looking straight down trying to hind his blush to no prevail.

"It sucks that this is my one and only class with you today. I like it when your near... I hope that wasn't a weird thing to say." The blonde confessed. Chuckling to himself and rubbing the back of his head.

"No, not at all. I think I feel the same. And yeah it does suck, but we'll see each other tomorrow and you can text me... And you could sit with me and my friends at lunch." Logan suggested, smiling up at him with big brown eyes. There was no way in hell anyone could say no to Logan when he looked like that. Especially not him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The green-eyed boy said back, they made their way to Logan and his friends spot outside. It was mystery he didn't know Logan was this cute before.

* * *

The usual group was there, except Jo was there as well. She seemed to brighten up when she saw that Kendall was coming with Logan. That made Logan a little wary of her as he took his seat next to Camille and across from James. Kendall took the seat next to him as he looked around the table. Dak was on Cami's other side and they were sitting on one side. while James and Jo occupied the other.

"Hi Kendall!" "Sup Eyebrows." "Hi" "Hey Kendall and Logan." Camille and the others greeted kindly.

"Hey everyone. What's good?" Kendall smiled back, sitting very close to Logan on the bench. And that certainly didn't go unnoticed. Especially by the star stuck, jealous female, Blondie next to James. Logan was watching her carefully, something about her was unsettling.

"Hope you don't mind that I joined your table for today. Couldn't resist the adorable invite I got." He grinned over at a blushing Logan. Jo was getting more and more jealous in the minute.

"Not at all. A friend, or should I say more than friend, of Logan's, is welcomed here any time." Smiled James. They all started on their lunch after that. Logan felt Kendall's hand 'accidentally' land on his as the blonde put his hands on the table. The touch was oddly comforting and caused butterflies to rise in his stomach, which was just great when he was trying to eat his lunch. The hand stayed there though as they continued to eat and it was so strange to Logan that one touch could make him feel a certain type of way.

"Okay, I'm lost. How long has this been going on?" Dak asked confused. He thought Logan was forever alone.

Kendall chuckled and if possible moved even a little more closer to the smaller boy. Almost as if he was afraid that Logan would disappear. "I'd say about two in a half years for me. But officially one day of I guess us dating." The blonde said cheekily. Logan looked at him. He had no idea Kendall liked him for that long. He felt honored in a way. Camille and James looked shocked too and as Logan looked at Jo he saw anger in her eyes. That really confused him...

"Okay, Okay. I see you. No offense but your game is weak if it took you that long to ask him out." Dak joked and James laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"I was just waiting for the perfect time. And besides I'm not a player so I guess it doesn't matter if I have game or not." Kendall joked back. Dak and James were still laughing though, but Logan thought that was sweet of Kendall and held the blondes hand tighter, looking up at him with big, pretty chocolate, brown eyes that made Kendall melt right then and there.

The whole lunch period pasted that way, with James and Dak making jokes, Camille talking to Kendall to get a feel for him, the two of them sneaking glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking, and an awkward silence from Jo. When the bell rang, Logan knew his thoughts for the rest of the day were going to revolve around Kendall. And Kendall was going to experience the same with Logan.


	5. A Night To Remember

**Oh don't mind me just another update, do doo do:-D. And this a warning! This chapter is reeeeaaaalllllyy long. So sorry, I guess but I didn't want to put off the date until another chapter. So here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

**A+C**

Chapter 5

"Hey man! Where were you at lunch today?" Kendall looked over at his best friend, the latino was looking at him with expectant eyes. He smiled, Carlos has been his friend for so long. They could tell each other anything, and they've been there for each other through everything. The two couldn't possibly imagine life without their friendship.

Kendall was sitting in the school Library because he had a free fourth period and so did Carlos. Which meant he could go home but he had waited for the charismatic boy to meet him after he was done talking to one of his teacher's so he could drive both of them over to Kendall's house. They always at one or the others house on a Friday or the weekend.

"Oh I forgot to text you! I was sitting with Logan and his friends at lunch today, sorry man. I was caught up in the moment." Kendall shook his head at himself, he seems to be forgetting a lot of things lately.

_'It's Logan's fault though. If he wasn't so cute and if his eyes weren't so... pretty maybe he could remember more.' _He mused.

"How did that go? And how are things so far with Logan, hm?" Carlos asked, eyeing him curiously for any indication. The blonde's goofy smile and dazed eyes let him know that it must have went well. He's never seem his friend this dazed.

"There great, so great! This morning I saw him and decided to talk to him and we talked a little about going on a date this Saturday. Then after second period we talked again and he asked me if I wanted to sit with him at lunch and it was just so... I can't put him into words." Kendall said shaking his head before continuing. "And at the lunch table we held hands too. Oh! And this morning too. He has soft hands." Carlos listened to his friend ramble on and grinned. He knew Kendall had liked Logan for a long time and realized that with all that time he must have had deep feelings for the raven, but seeing it was really nice.

"That's awesome Kendizzle." Carlos replied using his childhood nickname for Kendall. The blonde had wanted to be rapper when they were in the sixth grade and had insisted that everyone call him Kendizzle. He has long grow out of that very interesting phase but Carlos still likes to tease him about it and call him by it every once in a while.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked the smaller boy, choosing to ignore they nickname like always. But he still blushed at the memory.

"More than ready to start my weekend." enthusiastically, Carlos reply. He stood up from his sit and they made their way to the parking lot and towards Kendall's car.

They took their seats and Kendall started the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot Carlos turned on the radio and they sat in a relaxed silence.

"'Los, who do like. I mean I know you like to follow the Jennifer's around but I know your not really serious about them. So who do you like, really like?" Kendall asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uhh, nobody. I mean, not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Because lately all we've been talking about is me and Logan and I just don't want you to think that that's all we have to talk about or that I you can't talk to me about anyone you like because I'm kinda wrapped up in Logan, ya know. I don't want to be one of those friends that abandon their friend once they start dating someone." Kendall said genuinely. They were about a block away from his house now.

"Thanks, bro. But you're doing just fine now. I'll let you know if you start acting like that." Carlos smiled over to his friend and they both got out of the car. He was really happy he had a friend like Kendall. The dude had such a big heart.

* * *

"It's later, bitch. Where's my details?" Camille stared at Logan accusingly. He had forgotten about telling her in full details about all his Knight encounters. Camille, James and him were in his room. Somewhere where they always found themselves on Friday's. It was kind of tradition now.

Sighing he turned away from this phone and looked at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for him to answer. Even James looked like he wanted to know.

"I told my parents this morning that I had a date with Kendall and Mom was excited, but Dad got kind of grouchy and demanded to meet him." Logan started, ignoring that Camille called him a bitch.

"This morning? I though he asked you today at school." Cami asked confused. James looked kind of lost too.

"Last night he texted me saying he got my number from James and then we texted for a bit. Then he asked me if I wanted go see a movie this weekend and I said yeah. And this morning when I was walking to the theatre room he walked up to me and we just started talking and we talked more in details about the date, I guess. He was really sweet and nervous so I grabbed his hand to, I don't know, reassure him and some how we ended up holding hands. When I said yeah I would still like to go on a date with him this weekend he got this big grin and his eyes looked so nice." Logan rambled, almost forgetting they were there for a second. He was blushing and smiling. Camille was cooing while James just smile. They hadn't seen him this happy since before his ex. He pulled out his phone and sent Kendall a text.

"I guess Knight is okay if he can make you so goo-goo eyed like this." James said.

"Yeah! And you guys are so cute together. I saw you two holding hands by the way. I suppose that's the second time now, huh?" the brunette girl said wiggling her eyebrows. James nodded his head, smirking. Logan blushed again looking away. He hasn't blushed this much in a long time.

"And they were sitting really close to each other. You were almost on his lap." James teased, not giving the flustered, blushing boy a break.

"I know right. Logan wasn't complaining though." Camille said to James. Both laughing.

"I hate you guys." grunted Logan, crossing his arms.

"Um, excuse me? You love us." James stated, he and Camille still laughing.

* * *

"Thanks Mom." "Thanks Mama Knight!" Kendall and Carlos smiled at Mama Knight. She had brought them sandwiches, snacks and soda. They were currently cooped up in Kendall's room playing video games.

"No problem boys. Just don't leave a mess like last time." She looked at them sternly and they nodded there heads, then she left them alone again to go to her room.

"Food break!" Carlos exclaimed reaching for a sandwich. Kendall grabbed one two and opened the big bag of Hot Cheetos his mom brought them and munched on a couple. The blonde pulled out his phone to see what time was and noticed he had a text. Hoping it was from Logan, he unlocked his phone.

'I thnk i approve of u now. b4 i thought i did but i'm listening to logie talk abt u and i think ur even more all right.' Kendall grinned from the text he got from James. He knew that James still was a little on the fence about him even though they hung out a couple of times before and had some really good times together in the past.

"What is it? A text from Logan because you have a big smile on your face again." The latino questioned, taking a sip of his sprite.

Kendall sent a 'thanks man' to James before looking back at Carlos. "No, it was James. Apparently he approves of me now." The blonde took happily a bite of his sandwich. It was like a weight was lifted off his chest in a way because he wanted Logan to be comfortable around him and be cool with the cute boy's friends.

"Well then I want to properly meet Logan and see if I approve too." The determined latino said, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch on Monday or something, after I ask Logie of course but I don't think he would mind."

"Okay, and really. Logie? You already have names for each other?" Snorted Carlos.

"No, I was texting James yesterday and he called Logan that. I just like it. I've called him that now. He even said he likes it when I call him Logie, too." The taller boy said, shaking his head enthusiastically.

"What are you guys doing for your date?"

"I was thinking I'd take him out to eat, then we could watch a movie or something. But I have to text him and ask him when I should pick him up or if he wants to meet me there. Or if I should do the movie first, then eat." Kendall contemplated. "I'll just ask him." He already starting to feel the nerves of the date for tomorrow.

"I've never seen you so hang up on a date dude. Don't worry too much I'm sure everything will go fine." Carlos reassured him. It was weird seeing his friend so nervous. He was usually the one to hold everything together.

"Yeah Carlos is right, big brother. Besides if this dude can't see how cool you are then he doesn't deserve you." Katie said, popping up out of no where. The boys turned their heads to look at her, shock on their face.

"Katie! When did you get in here and how much did you hear?" asked Kendall. He should have known she was spying on them. The small brunette was always poking around some where.

"I heard from when Carlos asked about what you guys were doing for your date and that's about as long as I've stood by the door. I'm surprised it took you that long to notice me bro, your slipping." Katie said as she took a handful of Hot Cheetos and left. Kendall shook his head as she exited.

"She's right though Kendall. If Logan can't see how great you are on this date then he doesn't deserve you." The smaller boy stated. He looked at his phone for the time, "I think I should go, It's getting pretty late. Good luck on your date tomorrow." Carlos said as he was getting up.

"Don't you want a ride? It's kind of dark out there."

"We only live about two blocks away, I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though. Show's me how loved I am." Carlos laughed. Kendall smiled.

"Alright man, see you later."

* * *

Logan was finally left alone in his room. James and Camille had left after about four movies, two wii dance battles and lots of food eaten. But he was actually really thankful they had come over. After there teasing, they finally got his mind off of a certain tall, blonde and green-eyed.

"I'm home. Logan you here?" His dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah dad be right down." He wondered what his dad wanted. Making his way downstairs and to the kitchen he noticed that his brought food home again and it smelt so good.

"Whatever that is Dad it smells so good. Is mom working late today?"

"Thanks son, It's chicken alfredo and no she's be here in about 20 minutes. Which is good because her food wont get too cool. How was your day today?" Lucas asked looking at his son with care.

"Good. Cami and James were just over. You literally just missed them."

"Hmm, I thought I saw James's car." His Dad thought out loud. Then he took a seat at the table motioning for Logan to join him. "Well anyway, I wanted to ask you more about this guy who asked you out. Your mother thinks I should at least try to like him until other wise. So tell me about him." Lucas give Logan all of his attention.

"Umm, his name is Kendall Knight." Logan cleared his throat before continuing, "And he's captain of the hockey team, you know the same team James is on. I think you've seen him play at one of the games we went to." Logan smiled, "He's really nice and he told me today that he's liked me for like two years but was waiting for the right moment to tell me. And I don't know much else but that's what dating is for, I guess." Logan finished, his cheeks growing rosy.

"Do you like him?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I, well, I, Yes. Yes I do." Answered a flustered Logan, "A lot actually." Logan's dad looked deep in thought before meeting his eyes again.

"I guess I will try to be nice to him for you but if I feel suspicious about anything then I'm just going to ask him a couple of questions."

"Da-ad there's nothing to be suspicious about. He seems pretty genuine to me." Logan whined.

"That's what you thought about the last one and look what happened. Listen I'm sorry to have to bring that up but I just want you safe, okay." Lucas said.

Logan sighed, his dad was right. "Okay." He grabbed the food and warmed it up. Lucas got up and set the plates in place when Johanna walked through the door announcing her presence.

* * *

'Hey Logie do you wnt me 2 pick u up 2morrow?' Kendall asked Logan via test message. He's been wanting to talk to Logan again all day today and nows the perfect time to ask his questions about the date.

Logan looked up from the medical book he was reading and looked to his phone that just went off. Sighing he took it expecting it to be Cami asking more questions about Kendall but it just so happened to be him. His heartbeat picked up in that stupid way he hated as he read the text.

'Yes please, and this is kind of embarrassing but my parents wants me to introduce you to them. :-/' Logan texted back, hoping he didn't think Logan was weird because it was only the first date and who meets there dates parents on the first date?

'lol okay. Ur family is jst as cute as u and I'll pick u up at 5. send me your address.' Kendall smiled as he replied back.

A blushing Logan give a dimpled smile to his phone. 'Aren't you a charmer. Thank you for being so sweet.' Then he sent his address.

'I'm only this much of a charmer 2 u. And itz always a pleasure 2 b sweet 2 u.' Flirted Kendall. _'Hmm I have a lot more courage when we're texting. That'll change eventually.' _he thought.

Logan couldn't believe how Kendall made him feel so special. Why'd it take him this long to tell him how he felt, he thought to himself. 'Kendall why did it take you so long to ask me out if you liked me for so long?' Logan asked, deciding to be bold.

A faint blush rose on Kendall's cheeks. There were many reasons why he didn't ask the raven haired boy out. One was that he was too scared of what Logan would say back then. He didn't even know if the smaller boy was gay either but then he heard that he was and it give him hope. However he was still too afraid to take a chance until this year because he was tired of watching something he thought he couldn't have. So he finally, after two weeks of peep talks with Carlos and Dustin he did it.

'I was too scared at first of how u'd react. It took alot of "u can do it"s from my friends b4 I finally did it. lol'

'I made you scared? That's so crazy to me because you could honestly have anyone at school, so why me?' Logan had to ask, it was itching to be answered to him.

'R u kidding me? Y not u? Ur so smart and funny and really cute. I cnt help but like you.' Kendall said.

"Wow could he get anymore sweet?" Logan whispered to himself.

'I can't help but like you too.' Logan said.

Kendall closed his eyes smiling. He could see those pretty brown eyes looking back at him. It made him smile even more. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. There was a knock at his door and he sat up to text Logan a goodnight text.

'I cnt wait 2 see u 2morrow. I hav 2 go. Sweet dreams Logie'

Logan looked at his clock as he read the text. Lately time seems to be going by fast. 'Goodnight:-)'

* * *

"Kendall are you working tomorrow?" Jennifer Knight asked her son as she walked into his room. Ever since Kendall and Katie's father pasted away Kendall has been helping out a lot around the house. Getting a job at their local supermarket, picking Katie up from school sometimes, or even making dinner. He helps with it all. And for that, Jennifer is forever grateful for him and her daughter too. She couldn't be more proud of them if she tried. But at times she can't help but to think she's getting in the way of his childhood.

"No, I have a date tomorrow. But I'm working on Sunday and on some of the week days after school next week. Why?" He looked over to her after he read the last text he got from Logan. There was still a wide smile on his face and Mama Knight became eager to know who caused such a smile.

"I just wanted to know if your schedule had changed or if anything came up. And who's the lucky girl?" Mama Knight asked taking a seat next to Kendall on the bed. He blushed and looked down. He had come out to his mom as bi but after he told her that, he's still only dated girls, of course her first assumption would be a girl.

"Mom... I... It's a boy..." His blush deepened and he looked to his hands.

Jennifer giggled and smiled at her son, "Well its about time I guess. I was starting to think you being bisexual was a phase. So who's the lucky boy then?"

"His name is Logan and he's friends with James, you know him he's on the team with me," Jennifer nodded her head. "We have two classes together and he's so smart. And he is so adorable too. I think you'd like him. I really like him. I've liked him since freshman year, mom. I just now worked up the courage to ask him out." Kendall breathe.

"Ohhh, That's so good sweetheart. Do you want a relationship with him?"

"Yes!," Kendall exclaimed, then blushed embarrassed. "I mean yes. I have for a while now. At first I thought it was just a simple crush like everyone else but it's not and I can't explain it. I mean it's not love either, not yet anyways, but it's more than I've felt for all the other people I dated." Kendall tried to explain.

"I understand honey." Mama Knight smiled to him before getting up, kissing his head and then saying goodnight.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Logan pulled out his phone and dialed Camille's number. He had about one hour before Kendall showed up and he didn't know what to wear and he was getting butterflies just thinking about the date. He hadn't felt this nervous in so long and it was really was unnerving.

"Cami... I need your help getting ready." He muttered through the phone.

"Be over in 10. You just do your hair in that up do that you usually do. It looks good like that." She said before she hung up.

Lucas answered the door for Camille as she greeted him and told him she was here to help Logan get ready. Both of Logan's parents didn't work on weekends so that they could spend or time with Logan. They both had such busy schedules with work during the weekdays that they didn't get to see him as much as they liked so they made sure they didn't work on weekends for him.

Making her way upstairs and into Logan's room, she saw him pacing around looking really anxious. _'Well at least he did his hair.'_ Camille walked over to him and place a soothing hand on his back and offered a warm smile.

"I'm having doubts Cami. I'm so nervous. What if after all this time of liking me he doesn't after this date?" He looked on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Then he's and idiot and you need to calm down before you pass out." She said walking him over to the bed to sit him down. He took a couple of breaths then seemed to return to normal.

"Yeah, your right," he had finally gotten himself under control. "I was just worried but your right. I called because I don't know what to wear and you always seem to know what I should and shouldn't wear. Plus we have about 35 more minutes he shows up." Logan whispered looking to his hands.

"No problem. I can make you look so desirable in less than 10... Just give me a second." Cami walked over to his closet and pulled out a couple of random things.

"Here, put these on." The brunette handed him some clothes, waiting for him to try them on. He waited for her to leave but she stayed in place still waiting.

"Leave." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh fine! Your no fun." she starting walking towards the door and waiting outside.

Logan looked at the clothing in his hands and decided to put the shirt on first. It was a rose red and went with his complexion nicely and showed of his body a little. Humming in contentment he put on the black jeans that clung to him in all the right places, if you know what I mean. Then he put on his red and black shoes. With is hair done and his clothing on point he looked hot. More than hot even.

"You can come in now Cami." He hollered to her. She came in and whistled.

"Damn, I am too good. Kendall's not even going to know what hit him. I'm leaving now so I'll catch you later and good luck." She walked over to him giving him a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Cami." He said, hugging back. Then they made their way downstairs and she yelled goodbye to his parents before heading to the door. He looked at the time on his phone and saw he had a text from Kendall saying he'd be there in 5. He smiled and waited in the living room where his parents were.

"Ohh Logie-bear, you look so good!" Johanna exclaimed as he stepped into the living room. He sat next to her and blushed. His dad however didn't look to happy.

"You look a little to good actually and what's the boy's name again." Lucas scowled earning a scowl from Johanna which made him cringe.

"Da-ad!" whined Logan, blushing. "His name is Kendall." Just then the doorbell rang and he got up so his dad wouldn't answer the door earning him a glare to replace the scowl.

"Stop it!" he heard his mom say as he opened the door to see a breath-taking Kendall knight smiling down an him. Kendall was wearing a grey beanie, a blue and green plaid shirt (which brought out his eyes) with a dark grey undershirt and dark grey skinny jeans. Kendall couldn't believe the site in front of him either. Logan looked so sexy and it was taking all his strength and will power not to ravish the boy in front of him.

"Hi, you can come in." Logan smiled, looking up at bright green eyes as he made room for Kendall to come in. _'He smells so good again. I really need to ask him what it is.' _Logan noted.

"Hey, looking beyond good Logie." Kendall whispered to Logan as he walked by him. He loved the blush that spread to Logan's dimpled cheeks and down his neck, he wish he could see where it stopped. He also wished he could stop his hormones now and focus on Logan face instead of other things but the way Logan looked in those jeans made it hard for anyone to look away.

"Thank you." Logan said looking to his shoes but then deciding to be brave and took Kendall's hand, which the blonde got that twinkled eye grin at. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my parents." The smaller boy led them to the living room.

His Dad stood up from his arm-chair and walked in front of the blonde. Kendall took off his beanie in respect and smiled at the man in front of him. _'Wow, Logan looks just like his dad. Well except the eyes but there a nice shade of blue.'_ Kendall thought.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mitchell." Kendall said as he shook Lucas's hand. Logan's Dad examined him with his eyes before smiling back.

"Come have sat, young man," Lucas said, leading Kendall and Logan to the couch. He sat in his arm-chair looking rather intimidating while the two boys sat on the long couch beside Johanna who smile at Kendall and took away some of his nerves. _'So that's where Logan gets his eyes_' he mused to himself.

"Now Kendall, tell me what your intentions are with my son." Lucas stated. Face growing serious while he leaned forward in his chair and Johanna looked equally as interested. He looked over to Logan and got reassuring smile. That was all he needed.

"I would like to have a relationship with your son. I like him so much, I have for a while actually. I just recently worked up the nerve to ask him out." answered the blonde honestly. He took a slow breath.

"How long is a while?" Mrs. Mitchell asked curiously.

"Since about the middle of freshman year. We shared a class back then and I thought he was so smart and, I don't know, I just started to like him. But I was too nervous to talk to him back then and I didn't have any classes with him last year so didn't know how to approach him anymore. I guess my friends were tried of me crushing on him from afar and they encouraged me a lot to ask him out this year." Kendall answered openly earning a lot of respect from Johanna, some from Lucas and a shocked Logan. Logan felt so warm and fuzzy hearing Kendall's confession to his mother. He didn't notice that his parents did some sort of code towards each other as he looked at the blonde fondly.

"Logan, sweety can you get me a glass of water please." Mrs. Mitchell asked sweetly.

"Sure." He stood up, leaving Kendall alone. Walking away and into the kitchen he grew very suspicious of his parents.

"Listen Kendall you seem to be a good boy but I just want you to know that if you hurt our son you will regret it. He's been through a lot already and we don't want him to be in another bad relationship. It took him forever to even come close to the way he was before hand and we don't want him hurt again." Lucas stated, looking even more serious than before. His face set in a frown. Johanna didn't look any different either.

"I have not intentions at all with hurting Logan. I've liked him for far to long to not treat him right. To treat him like he should be treated and if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Logan and his past relationship?" A concerned Kendall asked.

"That's for Logan to tell you if or when he trusts you enough." Johanna said right as Logan walked in with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to his mother before looking at his Dad.

"You didn't threaten him did you?" Logan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"...Maybe... Shouldn't you two be on your way?" Lucas said rising from his seat and leading the two to the door.

"Well if you wanted us gone all you have to do was say so, gosh." Logan mumbled as he and Kendall walked to the blonde's car. Kendall put his beanie back on once they were outside.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." The shorter boy said as they made there was to the car. Kendall walked in front of Logan's door and opened it for him as they took a seat. "Thank you." Logan said with a blush.

"Your very welcome."

* * *

During the ride Kendall asked Logan if he wanted to go out to eat first or to the movies and they both decided to go to the movies first. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence and Kendall held Logan's hand most of the way to the theatres. When they got there, the taller boy walked around to Logan's side and opened the door for him again and Logan couldn't believe Kendall was just now coming into his life.

They watched a comedy and both shared laughs here and there. However, Kendall was more focused on Logan and the way he smiled so nicely at certain parts of the movie. Everything the raven haired boy did made him so happy to be near him. He loved the way Logan laughed, it sounded so free and open and made him just want to hold the smaller boy in his arms to let people know he was taken, or a least about to be taken.

When the movie was done he drove them to his favorite diner. "You should try there steak burgers and seasoned fries, they're amazing!" Kendall said once they were seated. He was incredibly happy right now. So far the date was going really good and he was even starting to loosen up a bit more. Logan on the other hand was starting to feel nervous again. He had hoped the movie would loosen him up some and it did but now he's nervous again. Kendall must have sensed this because he held Logan's hand making this the third time so far. He liked how well the smart boy's hand fit in his own.

"Hey," He said, trying to get Logan to look at him. Once he succeed he gave Logan a warm smile that made the smart boy melt. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm still nervous too. Just focus on me and everything will be okay. Ask me questions if you want." Reassured Kendall.

"Thanks." Logan said biting his lip out of nervousness and Kendall smiled. "Okay, umm what's your favorite color?" He asked awkwardly, feeling a little stupid for asking that of all things. Kendall chuckled at how adorable the smaller boy could be without even realizing it.

"Uhhh, I really like green and silver. What's yours?"

"I think I like blue. Like a sea blue." Logan answered feeling better as they talked more. Their waitress can over then and smiled to them both and asked for their orders. They looked back at their menus and Logan got one of the burgers Kendall recommended and a sprite. The blonde order a similar burger and a coke.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked kindly. They nodded their heads and handed her their menus. "Your drinks will be out here soon and by the way, you guys are really cute together." She said as she departed, leaving a smug looking Kendall and a blushing Logan.

"You hear that Logie. We're cute together." Teased Kendall and he winked at Logan causing the boy to get all flustered and blush so much more.

"So I have a question for you," he pointed to Logan smiling. "What do you want to do after you graduate from school? Your so smart you must be planning to do something great with that brain of yours." Kendall complimented, giving Logan all his smaller boy brightened up some.

"I want to be a doctor. A brain surgeon in particular. I love helping people in that type of way. I guess I got it from my mom because she's a doctor as well. I use to always go to the hospitals with her when I was younger and... I don't know, I just really liked it. Liked the thought of being able to help people I mean." Smiled Logan. He loved talking about his passion. "What about you? I can see you doing hockey professionally or even being a poet." Logan commented.

"Yeah I suppose your right. I really love hockey and I really love writing to but I think I like making music a lot as well. I think I'd be fine doing either of these options. I've thought about this a lot myself." The hockey player explained.

"You sing?" Logan asked. _'What can't this boy do?' _he wondered.

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, and I play the guitar. I have ever since I was little. It was something my father taught me before he passed away." Kendall got a distance look in his eyes as he thought back and it made Logan feel bad.

"I'm sorry." Logan said looking down. Kendall leaned forward and lifted his head up with two fingers, similar to the first time he did that in forensic class on thursday.

"Logie, there's no reason for you to be sorry. He passed away a long time ago and it was hard but it gets easier. Especially when you have good people around you." He reassured. Logan gave a small smile back and they looked into each other's eyes, sharing a small bit of comfort in one another. Very content with one another's presences. There waitress came back with their soda's, a huge grin on her face that caused both of them to blush, and told them that their food would be here shortly.

"I know I already said this but I really like you." Kendall admitted again, blushing as he looked into Logan's eyes.

"I really like you too. More the I thought I did before." confessed Logan. Blushing equally as hard. They smiled at each other and started to lean into one another. There faces getting closer and closer until their waitress cleared her throat, a knowing smile on her face as she placed their food in front of them. They were scarlet red as she walked away, not even able to meet each others eyes, looking down at their food. Then Kendall started laughing and soon after Logan was joining in.

* * *

They ate their meal and Kendall loved the way Logan would moan or groan as he ate the burger, saying it was delicious and all that. _'Note to self, bring Logan here again in there future.'_ He mentally wrote down, smiling at the happy boy across from him. After that they talked about random things they liked, how many siblings each other had and how long they've been friends with there best friends. Logan thought this date couldn't get any better. He learned that Kendall had a very sneaky little sister, and him and Carlos had been friends since the third grade. Also that his mom wants to meet him as well.

Kendall learned that Logan is an only child, but has always wanted a younger sibling. That he's been friends with James since kindergarten and friends with Camille since fourth and that he used to have a turtle named Franklin which he named after the t.v. show. Overall they were both satisfied talking to each other.

The drive home was another peaceful silence and they held hands talking occasionally about the movie or about how good the food was. When Kendall got to Logan's house he opened and closed the door for him again and then the two walked slowly to the door not wanting the date to end.

"I had a really good time Logan." Kendall said once they reached the front door. Logan shifted awkwardly on his feet and grinned up to the blonde.

"I did too." He half whispered, looking to those warm emeralds of Kendall's.

"I really want to do something like this again. Some time soon, with you." The blonde said starting to feel butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the cute boy in front of him. _'Kiss him!' _He thought to himself. He shifted closer to Logan and the smaller boy did the same.

"I'd really like that." Logan said blushing as he leaned forward some more. They were only a few centimeters away from each others faces. They could feel each others breathe but both were afraid of taking the final leap. But deciding to be being brave, Kendall kissed Logan right on the other boy's pink lips. It felt like haven as they kissed and Kendall was wondering how he made it this far in life without kissing these lips before, Logan was thinking the same. It was just a simple peck but felt like something way more for the two.

As they parted there was so much that they wanted to express but no words could describe that kiss. It was beyond amazing and they both wanted to just do it again. But Kendall had surprisingly enough will power to back up a little and give Logan a dazed smile.

"Yeah, we're defiantly going on another date." The blonde joked earning a smile from Logan. "Sweet dreams, Logie." He whispered to the smaller boy kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight." Logan smiled up at he as he walked inside.


	6. Take Away my Pain

**Hi, I'm sorry it has been soooo long since I posted my last chapter. But now I'm finished with my finals YAY! Anyhow while I was working on this chapter I was listening to Lady GaGa's born this way album and it made me want her new album so bad! I totally love GaGa (You and I is my favorite song/ well one of them) Just wanted to say it haha. **

**A+C**

Chapter 6

The weekend went by so slowly for Logan as his mind replayed the kiss constantly. All he wanted was to be near Kendall to do it again. To see those intense green eyes looking down on him. To feel the blonde's breath ghosting over his lips. To watch as the blonde looked down at his slightly parted lips before kissing them. He wanted to feel that connection again. Why was it so strong the first time? How could it leave him feeling so... addicted? Not just that, but Logan wanted to be around the taller boy again. That's why he is beyond happy today is Monday, surprising. He was excited and anxious to see Kendall again.

_'I feel like a school girl with her first crush.' _He thought, laughing lightly as he walked downstairs, ready to start another day. Especially with the thought of seeing Kendall again being his motivation. Beaming, which didn't go unnoticed by his Dad, he walked in the kitchen and sat in his usually spot.

"Morning Son, your Mom had to go into work early today but she said she loves you and have a good day." Lucas explained, smiling down at his child. He brought Logan his breakfast and ruffled the boy's hair before he sat down beside him in his special chair. He sipped on his coffee before looking at Logan with expectant eyes. The boy put down his bacon and looked back at his Dad.

"Well?" Lucas said, waiting for Logan to answer him but Logan had no idea what.

"...Well what, Dad?" Logan furrowed his brows in confusion, taking a sip of orange juice. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable with his Dad watching him with such curiosity behind those blue crystals. Although he should be use to it by now.

"Tell me how the date went. You, Camille and James were hanging out all yesterday so your Mother and I didn't get to ask you about it." Mr. Mitchell said. He watched as red started to tint his son's face and raised an eyebrow. _'Don't you mean pester me about it' _Logan mused, glumly. _'Well mom would be excited as she asked at least... and maybe Dad would be too in a peculiar way'_ He smiled to himself as he looked back up at his Dad after his thinking.

"It went well. Kendall was an absolute gentleman. And we went to this diner called Tarver's All American. There burgers were so good Dad!" Smiled Logan. It brought a good feeling to Lucas to see his son smile like that. He and Johanna honestly thought they never see that smile again. It was like pieces of his son were returning again and it made him feel happy, relieved and kind of made him want to cry. But instead he settled with smiling back at his son as he told him about the burgers, how funny the movie was and how Kendall was so sweet. Although he did glare a little when Logan said they kissed.

* * *

This morning was looking really good to Logan. His Dad didn't seem to be in a mood when he asked about Kendall, actually he seemed genuinely happy for his one and only son (aside from the glare he received when he told him that they kissed). That alone was enough for Logan to smile so much right now. When the smart boy got to his locker and opened it up, a note fell out. Thinking it was from Camille or James he sighed as he bent down to pick it up.

"What is it this time Camille?" Muttered Logan to himself, shaking his head. Closing his locker he stared down at the folded note in his hands before opening it. To his surprise, it wasn't from Camille at all but from Kendall.

'To Logan,

_I've been thinking about you nonstop, You're a constant thought that I never want to stop, Can't wait to see those warm inviting eyes today, everyday, as long as I'm the only one to see them like I do, Beautiful and sometimes sinful, and see that lovely blush that always delights, Your such a beautiful sight._

Kendall'

Words couldn't even form in his mind and his mouth was hanging slightly open. As he reread the poem over and over again until he remember all the words like they we're his favorite song. He felt the heat all over his body not just the oh-so familiar sensation on his face and neck. No one had ever treated him like this before. Poems dedicated to him, making him feel so special, and could make him feel all tingly inside. It was new, foreign and excited him in a way the smart boy never really noticed about until now. I guess you could say he got a glimmer of it when he looked into Kendall's eyes but this felt like more. If felt like a full, concentrated dose of Kendall's sweet, adorable, nice, and the list goes on, affection. Logan could certainly get use to this feeling as long as it was only Kendall making him feel this way. But he's pretty sure no one else could.

* * *

"Chill, man. You've been acting weird all morning. Ever since you put your little love note into Logan's locker." Carlos huffed. All through their first period Choir class with Mr. Gastavo Rocque this morning, Kendall has been fidgeting, not paying attention to the score in front of him and losing focus in class which caused Mr. Rocque to scream at the top of his lung and make everyone cringe. The latino didn't know what to do. Shaking his head at his friend's behavior. You'd think the tall blonde would have a heart attack when you looked at him.

"Sorry 'Los. It's just... What if he thinks the poem is too much. I mean we only went on one date. Oh God! He's going to be freaked out! What did I do?" He started to panic. Rolling his eyes, Carlos slapped him (it was a pretty good slap too) to snap Kendall back into reality.

"Kendizzle, from what you told me about the date he seems to like him just as much as you like him. So if anything, he's probably got the same goofy smile as you right now. So happy about getting a lovey-dovey poem from you. Just wait and see... And stop having pointless panic attacks!" He whispered-yelled at his best friend. He signed, Kendall could be so blind sometimes. Even when things were right in front of his face. Kendall rubbed his cheek and flinched from the pain a little. (His cheek was becoming numb) However, a smile crossed his face he digested what Carlos had said.

"Thanks, man." The blonde smiled appreciative and focused on the directions Mr. Rocque was giving to the class.

* * *

"Logan! Get your head out of the clouds for a second so you can tell me why your acting all cute and blushing again. Are you thinking the kiss you and Kendall shared, hmm? You guys are so adorable together. Why didn't I realize sooner that he liked you?" Camille said. Then made kissy faces to him. Logan didn't know if he should be amused or annoyed at the sight so he settled for rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"No... not completely. I found a note this morning in my locker. It was actually a poem from him and-"

"Let me see it!" The brunette girl demanded, cutting him off and making give me hand gestures. Her eyes filled with excitement. He frowned. Sometimes it felt like she was making herself apart of his kind of relationship with Kendall.

"I want to keep this to myself. It's... I don't know, something I want to keep special for myself. But I'll you what it was about. He wrote about how he can't wait to see my and there were some compliments." He blushed with a small smile. Camille looked disappointed because she wanted to know more but smiled with him too.

"I understand what you mean by keeping things like this for yourself. I'm sorry Logie. I got a little too invasive." Shaking her head, making her long wavy locks shake, she looked at him with sorry eyes. He hugged her and gave her a reassuring grin.

"It's okay just stop obsessing over this... thing me and Kendall have. Leave it to me to do the obsessing."

* * *

Kendall walked into 's class, taking his usual sit with anxiety and butterflies flying around in his stomach. The blonde couldn't wait to see Logan. The anticipation was killing him. He had yet to see his blushing beauty and he wanted to ask him if he liked the poem. Although he didn't know exactly how he was going to form the words when he saw Logan. The smaller boy had a way of leaving him brainless when he looked at him. Especially when he gazed into those warm hot chocolate like eyes.

"Hi Kendall." He looked to his left, seeing the source of his daydreams and thoughts right there. A slight smile traced Logan's features and red started to tint his cheeks as he stood there looking at those forest green eyes and remembered the last time he looked into them and feeling the heat surge through his body like a wave. It was almost to intense. Looking away, he cleared his throat, "Thank you for the poem. It was really sweet." whispered the shy boy. He stared down at his feet for a second but then the temptation to look into Kendall's eyes again made him look back at the taller boy.

Kendall felt warm all over as he listened the smaller boy speak. Something that he realized over the weekend on their date was that he loved it when the smart boy spoke. He could just sit there and let him talk all day. The goofy grin returned as he took Logan's hand, making Logan blush so much more. He honestly doesn't think he would get use to the touch that Kendall brought. It was like and electric shock but it was oddly comforting too. He liked it a lot. "You have no idea how happy I am you said that. I thought you'd think it was weird." He admitted, now feeling stupid for his behavior before. But he couldn't help this self-conscious feeling he got when it came to Logan. Everything was just new to him when it came to smart boy and he just wanted things to be perfect for Logan. All his experience with his exes were no help because none of them made him feel this way before. It was only Logan. His Logie. That thought made him have an even bigger grin, very similar to the Cheshire cat, and a twinkle in his eyes that Logan adored.

"Not at all. I really like it!" Logan said as he nodded his head up and down enthusiastically,"... can you write me more?" His hesitant voice asked in a murmur. The idea of getting more of those poems was really tempting, so he couldn't help but to ask, no matter how embarrassed he felt while doing so. He already loved the idea of finding more notes from Kendall in his locker. His heart fluttered as he looked at the very familiar pair of vibrant green eyes waiting for Kendall to answer.

"Again I ask, how are you so cute? Of course I will. I kind of had plans to do it again, especially now that I know you like it. That would make me beyond happy." Beamed Kendall. "You should sit back here next to me. We don't have assigned seats in here anyway."

"Okay." Logan agreed, biting his bottom lip in that nervous way Kendall liked. The smart boy took the seat next to Kendall that was usually occupied by Dustin. Both blushed as they noticed the not so sneaking pairs of eyes staring at them in the class. While honestly the whole class. They hadn't realized the bell rang. James was smirking as he watched the scene before him. Yup he was going to tease Logan about this later. Kendall noticed Dustin, who was sitting in Logan's usual seat, smiling and giving him a thumbs up causing him to blush more. The rest of the class just gossiped with one another about there popular and beloved jock dating of all people, Logan. And well, Ms. Wainwright wasn't shocked, you we're just plain slow or not paying attention if you didn't see the way that Kendall looked at Logan most of the time during his open mic moment last class. Frankly she thought it was cute.

* * *

The lunch period had ended and Logan reluctantly made his way to AP Calculus. Lunch had been really fun. Carlos and Kendall joined them and they just matched the table flow greatly. Carlos had asked him questions, Logan's assuming, to get a better feel for him. However, it seemed that him and James had a lot to talk about with each other as lunch went on. They were really funny together. It was really cute and Camille seemed to notice this too. The only thing that didn't seem to fit just yet was Jo, it was like no matter how much they tried to pull her in to a conversation she'd just give short, bleak answers and obviously forced smiles. Logan also didn't like the way she looked at Kendall. Like he was something she wanted. There was no way in hell he was going to have that.

Taking his seat, he pulled out all the things he needed. There was an odd feeling in the air though, it felt familiar too. Like he had felt this before but right now it felt stronger. Tenser. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jo looking at him with daggers. She sneered at him and looked away, leaving this nasty feeling in his stomach. _'What was that?' _He asked himself. He knew this feeling. He remembers now. It's not just her, this was the feeling he felt when he was with his ex, that disgusting, tainted, and kind of scary feeling. He didn't like this. This made him remember everything too vividly and put him on edge.

That's how it continued to feel for the past ten nauseating minutes. Until he walked up to his teacher Mr. Smith desk and asked if he could go outside and talk a walk because he wasn't feeling too good. Mr. Smith smiled and let him go. Logan was his favorite student because he always had all his work done and passed every test. Also because he never caused any troubles.

Walking out of class he texted James to meet him in the restroom on the second floor next to his AP Calc class. He felt a surge of panic run through him as he thought about his past. Even though there was nothing to worry about, the terrible familiar feeling Jo gave him set him off. His breathing was harsh as he paced around waiting for James to come. He really shouldn't have let Jo's strange and sudden rude behavior get to him but it just felt too much like before. He couldn't help it. He thought he was stronger now.

"Hey Logie. What's wrong?" James asked, making the smaller boy look at him. The site in front of him was something he didn't think he'd see again. He hasn't seen Logan like this since... "It's he here? It's that why your acting like this. I'll kill him! Where is he?" James looked beyond angry, "How dare he come here-"

"James that's not it. I... it, well it's hard to explain but he's not here." Logan said in a small, almost pathetic voice. His body shook, like he was trying to hold back his tears. The taller boy looked at him, his face set in a tense relieve. Relieve over the fact that it wasn't what he thought it was but there was still dread as he wondered what could make Logan act out this way.

"Then what's wrong?" The hazel eyed boy asked softly. He pulled Logan into a hug and noticed that the smaller boy started crying. He waited patiently for him to stop, rubbing soothing circles on his back. _'What could be this bad?... It wasn't Kendall was it?'_ He asked himself getting slightly angry again which Logan noticed and he looked up.

"I was in AP Calculus when I felt this odd feeling and I looked back and saw that Jo was in the class, I hadn't realize she was in there before..." The smart boy shook his head to clear his thoughts for a second. "Well anyways, when I looked back at her she gave me this awful feeling in my stomach. She looked at me like she hated me or something and the feeling she left felt like the feeling he had made me feel like before. So I started to panic and I needed to leave. To calm myself down. But I knew I couldn't do it alone so I texted you." Logan frowned. Furrowing his eyebrows as he looked down to the cold, dirty tile floors.

"Hey, it's okay Logie. I honestly get a bad vibe from Jo too. Especially today at lunch. She was acting really weird lately. Like ever since you invited Kendall over to our table. I don't think she likes him. But you don't have to worry, okay. Me and Cami will have your back if she makes you freak out like this again. Your safe now, okay. You don't have to worry or be afraid about him anymore." James comforted Logan. The smaller boy seemed to finally be at ease. Taking long deep breaths he moved out of James warm embrace and gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks Jamie, I owe you one," He gave a light laugh. "I kind of feel stupid for letting her weird unfriendliness get to me. And call me paranoid but I think it's the opposite of what you think. I think she has a thing for Kendall. Maybe that's why she's being this way towards me now." Logan whispered more to himself than James. The realization dawned on him and made him slightly mad for putting himself back in this stupid mood. He closed his eyes and thoughts of a tall, blonde and green-eyed boy popped into his mind. He felt his uneasiness wash away and he smile as he thought about the poem.

"Well your the smart one so I trust your thoughts. I'll try to stay clear of her. Should I tell Camille about this and how you feel about Jo or are you?"

"No. It's okay I'll tell her myself how I feel but I just don't want to be a drama queen. I mean her and Jo seem to have grown close. I think because Camille wants more girl friends and I kind of don't want to ruin that for her, I guess." Sighed Logan. He felt like he was at a crossroad now. He didn't want to stop one of his friends from being friends with someone he had a bad feeling about but at the same this feeling was not something he wanted to feel and Jo would most likely make him feel that way.

"I'm sure Cami would understand, Logie. Just tell her because I think it's for the best." Spoke James, trying to reassure the smart boy. He smiled down at him softly.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks again." They started to walk out of the restroom and James decided walked Logan back to class.

"So you and Carlos seemed to have hit it off at lunch, hm?" Logan teased, making the air around them a little more lite. James chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess, What are you trying to say Logie?" He smirked and playfully pushed Logan.

"Oh, nothing." Laughed the smaller boy. He tried to push James back but failed and James laughed at him. He pouted in embarrassment. "Your so cruel to me."


	7. Joyride

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's been kind of a while since I updated but I've been trying to go back to the other chapters and find my mistakes and stuff. I'm not done with that yet but I wanted to update this story for you. I'm internally grateful to you guys for being patient and I'll be going back to my past chapters this weekend because I want to make them better than before, but nothing in the story will change just the spelling/grammer mistakes.:-) Hope you enjoy. Oh and check out my one-shot, if you haven't already. It's called You and I that one of my BESTEST! friend helped me edit and such. Its a Kames, so yeah enough said, right? lolz. Onward!**

**A+C**

**Chapter 7**

The school day came to an end and Logan and Camille were making their way over to her house. He was going to help the small brunette study her lines for the upcoming production at the school and he also wanted to talk to Camille about her new friend Jo. It had been a couple of days since his emotionally break down with James in the bathroom at school and he had been hesitant to tell the brunette about it because of her new friendship. But the burden of keeping this from her was bothering him too much to say quiet.

"I still can't believe Tim got the male lead in this play! He's always so quiet. I didn't know he could act, sing and dance that good! Logan you should have seen. I'm happy his my counter part. I knew I'd get the lead." Camille chattered, Logan was only half paying attention as they made it upstairs and to her room.

"Of course you'd get the lead." He charmed. She smiled brightly and set her book bag next to her desk on the floor. Logan sat down in the desk chair and sat there awkwardly, trying to find the right words to say what was constantly on his mind. Sensing the tension, Camille turned her attention to the smart boy as she sat down on her bed. She stared at him intently with her dark brown eyes, waiting for him to speak his mind. She has been through very similar situations with Logan just like now. So she knew she just needed to wait.

"... I don't know how to tell you this..." He shrugged after a long, intense silence. He looked down and bit his lips. A chill running down his spine as he remembered the feeling Jo gave him again.

"If it has something to do with you acting weird ever since Monday, than just take your time but I really want to know. It was like you were truly," The actress thought for a second. "Happy, Logan. You seemed so happy on Monday, but then at the end of the day it was like something switched and I've tried to be patient enough for you to tell me but I can't wait anymore. So please, just spit it out." Camille said, with pleading eyes. He didn't realize he had acted different and that it was affecting her so much. It made him feel like shit.

"Cami, I'm sorry." He whispered, shaking his head. "It's just, I-I-I had a little panic attack on Monday after lunch." He breath was shaky. "I'll start from the beginning. Lately I've got a bad vibe from Jo and when we were at lunch on Monday it intensified... Then when I went to my advanced Calc class, she was there, which I hadn't realized before... But anyway's, when I looked at her she gave me this cold look and it brought me back to the past when he use to make me feel like I was nothing and would hurt me." He was fighting back tears as he tried to continue but all that came out was a pitiful whimper. Camille walked over to him and pulled him out of the desk chair and held him, whispering comforting words.

"I don't even know why she made me feel that way. But I don't like it, I don't like her because of it, and I don't want to be around her. I think she has a thing for Kendall too. I mean, that's when I noticed she kind of changed towards me. And I don't want you to feel like you have to not like her because of me but I can't... I just can't be around her. She makes me feel like I did back then and I don't want to feel those stupid, pathetic feelings again! I'm done with being weak." He stated heatedly through his tears and clinged to Camille. The girl in his arms nodded slowly, not really sure what to say.

"Logie, you know I'm there for you no matter what right? And although Jo seems pretty cool. I'll take your word. Besides I did notice she was being strange at lunch on Monday too... I just thought it was because she was awkward around new people." She mused at loud, replaying lunch on Monday over in her head. "You and cute together on Monday by the way. I was totally fangirling over the two of you at lunch. The way he was looking at you and held you close to him was just so adorable. It was like he was protecting you. Hey like your knight and shining armor!" She laughed. Logan chuckled.

"Your too late, James already used that one." He laughed at her pout.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Happy Friday, Logie." Kendall greeted the smaller boy with a kiss on the cheek. The smart boy blushed and smiled up to the taller boy. He looked over the blonde boy in front of him and, if it's possible blushed even more. _'How can he look so good all the time?' _The raven boy thought to himself. Kendall was wearing and black and white t-shirt that clinged to his figure with black jeans and black and white checkered shoes. The two were standing next to Logan's locker and both wrapped up into each other contently.

"You like what you see?" The blonde laughed, happy with the reaction his clothing got from the smart boy. Logan could have died there from embarrassment. He looked down to the ground, biting his lip in that nervous way he always did.

"I was just teasing, cutie. Don't be embarrassed about looking because I dressed like this for a reason. Besides I really like what I see in front of me too." Kendall said cheerily. Logan looked up and smiled fondly. How could Kendall make him feel so special and wanted. It was nice. "I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe hang out this weekend together. I don't have work on Saturday and I'd like to spend my time with you.. and my mom still wants to meet you." The blonde laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck which Logan had discovered was his nervous tic. Logan smiled.

"I don't understand how you get nervous when you ask me out. You should know by now that I would mostly always say yes," Logan grinned at the green-eyed boy. "And yes, I'd really like that."

"I get nervous because I like you a lot. I can't help it, Logie your different from the others I've dated before. A good different. Oh and I have something to give you," He shuffled through his bag before finding what he was looking for, then continuing. "On Monday when you said you liked the poem I gave you and that you wouldn't mind if I wrote you more I wrote you A LOT of them but I didn't think there were any good. But, I don't know, I just like writing for you so I, well here. Take them before I regret it." Kendall handed him about five papers with poems on it. Logan smiled so big and bright. He hugged the taller boy and stood on his tippy toes to gently kiss the pair of pink lips. Pleasantly surprised, the blonde kissed back and was more than happy when he felt those same sparks he had felt when they first kissed last weekend. It was amazing, just like they remembered and it set their nerves on fire. Made them feel all warm and fuzzy all over.

"Alright! Brake it up you two." James said looking very amused. Kendall was surprised to see that Carlos was at the other boy's side. He arched one of his thick blonde eyebrows at the Latino and smiled knowingly.

"I think I can kiss my boyfriend when I want, thank you very much." Kendall stated, Logan froze and looked up at him with hopefully and dazed eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked, gaining the blonde's attention. Kendall finally realized what he said and blushed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he search for words. "I think I like the sound of that." The smart boy said blushing the same red as the boy in front of him.

"Carlos they are cute together." James mused to Carlos. The fun-loving boy nodded in agreement and smiled at the new couple.

"It's like I'm watching a corny romance movie." Carlos joked, he and James laughed to themselves.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I have some alone time with my boyfriend before the morning bell rings and we're not like a corny romance movie!" Logan said with attitude, although he was oddly amused.

"Okay sassy. We'll leave you with you man alone. Come on, let's go Carlitos." James said smiling down at the smaller Latino boy. They walked away, leaving the new couple with curious thoughts as they departed.

"Carlitos?" Kendall laughed lightly, shaking his head amused.

"My thoughts exactly." Logan laughed too. After a minute or two, he looked back up at the hockey captain and grabbed his hand. "I'm really happy with the poems you gave me. I can't wait to read them! I'm sure there really good already." He smiled warmly at Kendall. The blonde started to feel nervous again. He really hoped the smaller boy would like his poems.

"Thanks, I hope you like them. I wasn't sure if I should give them to you or not but, I don't know, the thought of you smiling or liking them motivated me to give them to you. I really like seeing you smile Logie." The blonde blushed but looked right into Logan's eyes as he said his part. Green eyes met brown and the spell was casted. It was like they were compelled to each other. They both got so lost into one another when they see each other. But before they got to dazed and mesmerized the first bell rang and their fellow students hurried to get to class.

"I'll see you in forensics later." Logan said, giving a small wave as he started walking to his class.

"Wait." Kendall said. Logan turned around to ask what he wanted but was left speechless as familiar lips connected with his and they shared another kiss before heading their separate ways.

* * *

Taking his seat in his photography class, Logan pulled out his camera, ready to start class. Photography class was also one of his favorites and there was a sense of relief he got when he took pictures. It was almost therapeutic. He felt so good right now. He couldn't wait to see Kendall at lunch. However the thought of also seeing Jo made him a little least excited. He didn't know if he should say something to the girl or just let it be. But he knew one thing, he wasn't going to let her get to him. Not everyone in the world is going to like him or be nice to him so he just needed to put his brave face on and let the dust fall of his shoulder.

Going through his bag to get his folder and pencil to do the warm-up on the board, he saw the poems Kendall had written him and a giddy smile spread over his lips. The smart boy pulled them and his supplies out, decided to read them after he finished the warm-up. The anticipation to read them for him was like a kid the night before Christmas, excited to open his presents the next day when they saw Santa came.

A couple of minutes later, Logan set the poems in front of him and stared at them for a moment. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he read the title to the first one, 'You Are My Thoughts'. He started the poem,

_'I can't help but think back over the past years, _  
_Of me liking you and you not knowing, _  
_Wondering if you would be anything like I imagined you'd be in a relationship,_  
_ Wishing, Hoping, Desiring to be at least close to you,_  
_To get a glance of your face everyday,_  
_You were and still are the object of my affections, _  
_That's not even a question,_  
_My daydreams and night desires,_  
_You make me feel like one of those girls obsessed with their favorite boy band,_  
_My heart is consumed with thoughts of you, _  
_You are my every thought,_  
_My mind keeps running around in circles over you,_  
_Never at rest,_  
_I guess I am a little obsessed,_  
_But with you I can't resist,_  
_You're an urge I can't control and I like it that way,_  
_You are my thoughts.'_

Logan reread the poem over and over again. Loving the sappy feeling they gave him. How could Kendall think this wasn't good. He set this one aside and reached for another one. This one titled 'When I saw you' and started the poem enthusiastically.

_'When I saw you my world paused,_  
_and I saw stars,_  
_I was so helpless when I looked in your eyes,_  
_I wished back then for you to know how I felt,_  
_My heart yearned,_  
_For your attention,_  
_For your affection,_  
_I wanted to be your knight and shining armor'_

Logan chuckled to himself at the irony before continuing, _'Your morning, noon, and night,  
Your every thought,  
Because you did it to me,  
You invaded all my thoughts any made me feel so hooked,  
And I strangely liked it,' _

There was this sense of connection the smart boy felt when he read this particular poem. Because this was exactly how Kendall had made him feel. It was nice to know he was the only one with feeling of deep affection when they looked into each others eyes. Logan put this poem with the other one. He saw he had three more and couldn't wait to learn each and every one of the Kendall wrote for him my memory. The next on read 'Food' and he laughed to himself. But before he started he looked around to see what everyone was doing. They were all working on their chapter 6 worksheet in the photography book he had finished last night, sighing contently he started the poem.

_'Something about you mesmerizes me and leaves me blank,_  
_Lost for words,_  
_Your like a breath of fresh air and it's refreshing,_  
_Can I have you?_  
_I don't want anyone to realize how great you are and steal you away from me,_  
_You're like the chocolate chip to my cookie,'_

Logan laughed some more at that. Did he really put that into his poem? He smiled and started again, highly amused. _'And yes I just said that,  
You're my missing link,  
You make me smile,  
When I think about you I get lost in my thoughts,  
Your like food to me,  
I need and want you all the time.' _

Logan laughed in delight and this 'Food' poem. _'Hmm, I'm his chocolate chip and he needs and wants me all the time. Is it possible for me to like him any more than I do right now?' _Logan thought to himself, a big grin on his face. 'Joyride' was the title of the next one and he couldn't wait to see what else the blonde had written.

_'It's so innocent,_  
_This feeling I have for you,_  
_It's like a joyride,_  
_Together we go up high,_  
_We can touch the sky,_  
_Tender kisses and I'm floating,_  
_Being with you is a taste of haven,_  
_You're eyes are addicting and I want to gaze in them forever,_  
_Logie, all it takes is one touch,_  
_Sets my body at ease,_  
_You're like a paradise,_  
_I want more and more of you until it feels like an overflow,_  
_So baby don't let go because I love being on this joyride with you,_

At that moment all the blood in Logan's body rushed to his head. He felt a wave of sweet emotions as he stared down at the paper in front of him. There was a tingle that ran through his body as he reread the words on the page again. Reluctantly he put 'Joyride' down and moved on to the last on he had left to read titled 'Fantasies of You'

_'As I lay in bed thinking about you,_  
_The softness of your skin,_  
_The taste of your lips,_  
_The way you looking you tempting to me,_  
_And the way you feel against me,_  
_I can't help but think that you're nothing but a fantasy,_  
_There's no way your real,_  
_When I close my eyes,_  
_You take over my thoughts and make me feel hot all over,_  
_There's no beginning and there is no end,_  
_Am I sleeping or are you really there,_  
_my sweet fantasy,_  
_I drift to another state of mind just thinking about your eyes,_  
_I get weak in my knees,_  
_You make me shy,_  
_A bundle of butterflies,_  
_Flushed with a sensual heat of want,_  
_I lay in bed all night thinking about you,_  
_Some thoughts should be supervised but the others have those soft heavenly eyes,_  
_I can never look away from them,_  
_They make my perception of space and time vanish,_  
_You awaken me inside and make me feel brand new,_  
_I love the things you do to me,_  
_Because of you I'll never be the same,'_

Logan's body felt hot as he read this poem. It made his heart flutter and his skin burn. Images of him and Kendall kissing played on his mind and he felt the butterflies flying around, causing discomfort. That poem should have been read when he was a home and alone because now thoughts were rolling around in his head that really shouldn't be there now. He jumped as the bell rang signaling his next class. Had it really been and hour and a half since class had begun and he read those poems?

* * *

**And I'm curious to know which poem you like the most. My favorite is between Joyride and Food. what about you?**


	8. Part Of My Truth

**Hi guys, before I begin I should say this chapter is kind of dramatic. But overall helps the story progress some more. I hope you enjoy. **

A+C

Chapter 8

Making his way out of photography, Logan wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings because his mind was still on the poems he had received from Kendall. He didn't realize until it was too late that he was about to run into someone.

With a huge thud and groans of pain, Logan and the light voice both said sorry. But just as the words were said the two looked up at each other. All words and feelings left Logan's body as he saw that it was Jo he knocked down and the blonde girl, who was just friendly a second ago, changed in an instant and she had a disgusted look on her face.

Awkwardly, the smart boy raise from the ground, and despite his dislike for the girl in front of him, he held his hand out to her to help her up. Jo looked at the hand with disdain and scoffed, as if offended by the offered hand and stood up herself.

"Watch where you're going. No better yet watch where I'm going." The blonde girl sneered to Logan, rolling her eyes in a very unattractive way. This was someone completely different to him then the girl he had met at the ice rink a week ago. Logan was honestly a little taken aback.

"What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you. We just fucking met! Is this about your little crush on Kendall, and yes I noticed. I'm not stupid and I'm not going to take any of your shit." Logan expressed, proud of himself. Jo looked like someone had just thrown ice-cold water all over her. Her evil looked turned more vicious as she got a smidge closer to him and Logan furrowed his brows at her odd behavior. The bell rang but neither care as they stared at each other.

"I knew you'd figure it out too, I'm not stupid either. That was my point. I want you to know that somehow I'm going to take him from you. It's a mystery to me what he sees in you anyway. Why have a nerd when he can have me? It's just common sense. My only theory for you is that all he wants is sex. And besides, like Camille said before, every guy was already all over me from the minute I walked there these doors. I will make him mine and make sure he doesn't even remember your name." Jo spat out, her eyes dark and face turned from its usual beauty to some nasty version of itself. Even though these words did put a bit of doubt inside of his head. He just smirked at her and shook his head.

"I didn't think you'd be the pathetic and desperate type. Kendall told me he's like me for a long time so I'd like to see you try to take Kendall from me." Logan spat back just as viciously, surprising himself and Jo. The surprise didn't last long for Jo because a new look adorned her features. A cocky, confident smirk of her own that made the smart boy cringe a bit inside, but outside remain contained and unfazed.

"Oh, believe me. You will see..." And with one more eye roll, she departed. Leaving Logan in a certain type of mood. He felt hatred at that moment and that was something he didn't want. _'A nerd like me... I had wondered the same thing before. Is that what the school thinks? Once he gets sex I'll be a distance memory. But Kendall's not even like that... is he?'_

* * *

It was stupid. It was really stupid. But the more Logan thought about Jo's words the more he thought she was right. Heaving a sigh, he sat in his desk waiting for the class to be over. Waiting for lunch to start. He needed to see James and Camille and tell them what happened. And most importantly, he wanted to see Kendall. To just put aside his doubts by looking in those emerald eyes. Logan wanted confess to Kendall about his Jo situation too and ask the blonde if her words were true. He can't go down a road like this again. He just can't. Even though a part of him believes that Kendall would never be like him. But Logan can help but guard his heart. It's unfortunate too, because he was just starting to open up.

There was a dull ache residing in the smart boy's head as he sat there and stared out into space. He just needed to be out of class. He needed to get this out before he exploded. Logan made a promise to himself to never feel like this again, but it seems like everything with Kendall seems to have opened everything up. Everything he thought he closed. This wasn't okay for him and he felt like he was starting to suffocate.

Running a hand through his hair, he took a couple of breaths and tried to focus on what the teacher.

* * *

James and Camille exchanged looks as they saw their best friend slowly walking over to their usual table. Only James, Camille and Jo were at the table at the moment. James noticed the look that Logan got when he saw Jo, and Camille noticed the that there was a strange look on Jo's face as Logan made his way over. He took his usual seat next to Camille and James was next to Jo on the other side. The two friends looked at each other, then to Logan. Something was up. He looked detached from everyone. Then he looked at Jo and frowned.

"I don't want you here." He stated plainly for everyone at the table to hear. He looked Jo right in the eyes and she looked like she had just been hurt deeply. Like she was going to cry. The tension was thick and no one knew what to do.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Jo asked in a whisper. To anyone else it would have looked like Logan was a jackass but Logan saw right through it and wasn't going to continue to have her over here when he knew the truth.

"Hmm, that's how your acting? Okay how about I refresh your memory? How about today in the hallway when I accidently bumped into you and you showed me your true colors? How you said you were going to steal Kendall from me. Oh and how he only wants me for sex. So that's why you need to go and like you said you're not stupid, so don't act stupid now. Bye" James and Camille looked at each other with shock all over their face. Jo's innocent face changed back into the one Logan had seen earlier and she stood up with her tray and laughed and ugly, dark chuckled.

"Me leaving doesn't put a damper on my plans. Everything is going exactly like how I want it. Better actually." And with that the blonde left the three to themselves.

"Damn Logie, you shut her down!" James said, grinning brightly. Cami was nodding her head in agreement and Logan smiled but he couldn't help but be confused about how this was helping Jo's plans to get Kendall. He didn't have much time to dwell on that though because that was when Kendall and Carlos showed up. Carlos took a seat next to James, rather closely. While the tall blonde sat next to Logan and put an arm around the smart boy. He kissed Logan's cheek and smiled at him and the smaller boy smiled back. Seeing that smile and feeling Kendall's affection made him feel slightly at ease. But there was still a part of his brain stuck on Jo.

"Where's Dak?" James asked Camille, turning Logan's attention from himself.

"He's sick. I'm going to bring him some soup later after school today." Informed the brunette. James nodded his head in understanding before looking over at Carlos and smiling towards the Latino. Carlos blushed and smiled back and then they started to make small talk. Logan, Kendall and Camille shared a look within each other before starting to eat their food.

"Oh, Kendall! I wanted to tell you I really like all the new poems you gave me. I can't believe you were thinking about throwing them away! I loved them." Logan simpered. He was grinning at the blonde next to him and loving the small blush that spread over his cheeks.

"I hoped you liked them." The taller teen whispered, placing another kiss on Logan's forehead. Logan melted at the affection but couldn't help but think some more about what Jo had said earlier. Is this sweetness from Kendall genuine? Logan let out a sigh and looked at Kendall.

"Can we talk later?" Kendall froze mid bite into his food and looked scared for a second. "It's nothing bad." Logan reassured and Kendall heaved out a relieved breath.

"Good, you scared me for a second. I literally just got you to be my boyfriend this morning and I don't want to change that." The blonde said playfully but with an underline of seriousness in his voice that made Logan blush and feel warm all over. He moved a little closer and held Kendall's hand, he felt content in that moment and he didn't worry anymore for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Logan was sitting in Kendall's car with a bit of dread as he pondered how he was supposed to just come out and talk about how he was feeling, his confusion and annoyance a another blonde. Kendall had asked around the end of lunch if he wanted to go over to his house and talk because then it'd be a good why for Logan to meet his mom and get the embarrassment over with. Logan laughed and said he was looking forward to meeting Kendall's Mom.

"Logie, what's on your mind? You know your not as subtle about your feelings or behavior as you may think. I've noticed that something has bugged you all week..." Kendall trailed off, hoping the smart boy would say something. Anything. Instead Logan just sat there looking at a lost for words. The blonde didn't know what else to do or say. Should he mention that he somewhat knows that Logan was in a bad relationship? Because honestly he feels like that might make Logan shut him out and that's the opposite of what he wants.

"...Can you pull over to the side of the road?" Whispered Logan, biting his lip nervously as he looked at his hands sitting in his seat. Kendall looked at him hesitantly, not sure if he should or not.

"Are you going to get out?" The hockey player asked slowly.

"What- no. It's just that what I'm going to say is going to take a while for me to express." Logan half-whispered. He still had his head down but Kendall could see the distance look the smaller boy had in his eyes. Turning back to the road he pulled over to the side and they sat there in an awkward silence until Logan cleared his throat.

"Why are you with me?" Logan muttered. Still not meeting his favorite pair of green eyes. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, well not right away anyways. The blonde just looked at Logan for a few minutes, at first he felt annoyed with being asked this question again but after watching the smaller boy for these few minutes he saw how insecure and nervous the boy next to him was. He reached out and grabbed Logan's left hand, which was shaking, and held it tight as he caressed it with his thumb.

"Because you're beautiful, more beautiful than any other person I've seen in my life. Because when I talk to you I feel like I can go on forever or I could listen to you forever. Because you have a way of being just as smart as you are but not making me feel stupid. Because you took my breath away when I saw you. You make me feel things I've never felt before. Logan, I have already told you I liked you for a long time, and being with you only made them deeper. I want a relationship with you because anything else would not do. God, Logie I'm letting you meet my Mom. I don't let the other people I date meet her. You'll be the first." _'And hopefully only.' _Kendall thought, biting his lip to keep from saying it out loud. "I'm with you because you are something worth fighting for and keeping tight..." Kendall expressed deeply as he got Logan's attention to him and from his hands. "Why are you doubting this all of a sudden?" Kendall spoke softly. He reached his hand out to stroke Logan's cheek, staring straight into Logan's eyes.

The smart boy shuddered and melted under the gaze. He wanted so much to open up and tell Kendall about his past but he just could not yet. But the thing is he kind of needs to tell Kendall his past in order to really explain why he's been weird lately. _'I could be vague.' _Logan mused to himself.

"There's something with my past that I can't exactly tell you yet. Not because I don't trust you yet, it's just that... It's hard for me to talk about. But I guess you could say I was in a really bad relationship with someone I thought I loved a lot. He turned out to be..." Logan looked like he was going to cry and Kendall saw this and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, which was a little hard do to them being in the front seats of the car but the blonde made it work. He felt hatred towards whoever could have hurt his Logie. "... He made me feel like I was nothing and there are things he did that I still need to move on from myself but I learned a lot from my relationship from him. It took some time but I learned that I don't deserve to be treated wrong or to not stick up for myself." Logan's voice was shaky as he clinged onto Kendall and laid his head against the taller teen's chest. He felt secure there. Taking a deep breath he looked up at Kendall trying to continue with what he was going to say.

"That's why today before you showed up at our table for lunch today I told Jo to leave. Because she wants you and said she's going to get you regardless of you being with me. She said she doesn't know why your with me. Doesn't know why your with a nerd when you could have her... a-and as mu-uch a-as," He cleared his throat one more time to fight back his tears, "And as much as I want to think that she's wrong, a part of me feels like she's right. That once you get sex from me you'll be gone and with her because she's right in a way. You're Kendall Knight, everyone loves you, you can do no wrong. You can have anyone and I'm scared. Scared at what I'm starting to feel for you because I don't know if I can truly trust anyone anymore when it comes to being in a relationship." Logan had tears running down his face as he explained this to Kendall, looking intently at the blonde. Kendall felt his heart tug as he saw Logan like this in front of him. Then he felt anger again and this time he had an exact person to be angry at, Jo.

"You don't need to worry about me leaving you to be with Jo. The fact that she made you feel like this and put all of those stupid thought s into you're pretty little head upsets me. And I wouldn't be caught with a bitch like that. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to... So don't tell me to, okay?" Kendall smiled that smile with the special twinkle in his eyes to Logan and the smart boy couldn't help but smile and nod back. But sadly still after all these confessions, he still felt a nagging feeling at the back of his head.

Kendall kissed the smaller boy's forehead one more time before pulling back some off of Logan. "Good, now get in your seat because now you can meet my Mom." Kendall said enthusiastically.


	9. Finding a Small Solitude

**Hello, hello! I offer a new chapter. Hope you like and be back soon**

A+C

Chapter 9

* * *

Kendall was a bundle of nerves as he led Logan to the front door of his house. The anticipation the blonde felt for Logan to meet his Mom and sister was kicking in. But he knew his Mom would like Logan, it was his sister the green-eyed teen was more worried about. Katie could be very blunt and intimidating. He didn't want Katie scaring Logan away nor did he want them not to get along because even though he likes the smart boy a lot, family comes first.

Sighing, the hockey player looked over at Logan and gave a calming smile to sooth any nerves the smaller boy my have as well. The smart boy looked back him and nodded his head, indicating that he was ready to go in. The taller boy pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door for Logan to enter first.

"Mom, are you home?" The vivid green-eyed teen took Logan's hand inside his own and led him further into the house in a very similar manner that the smart boy had done when Kendall was meeting his parents. Logan appreciated the gesture and leaned into Kendall more as the hockey player led him to the kitchen. The whole house seemed to cozy and homey. Everything screamed home and love. Pictures on the walls of their family, there were a lot of Kendall and who Logan was assuming to be Kendall's Mom and sister. But there was one picture that looked like and older version of Kendall and the smart boy surmise was the blonde's Dad. The picture made Logan smile because a younger version of Kendall was in it too, smiling with his two front teeth missing and his Dad was looking at Kendall with the same smile he saw when the blonde looked at him.

When they got to the kitchen Kendall's Mom was so absorbed into cooking she didn't even notice they were there. The kitchen was nice too. Open and spacious and there were pictures of Kendall, Katie and even Carlos on it. Old drawings and a calendar. It just felt like a family home should feel.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing?" The blonde's reply was a yelp and Jennifer holding her chest in surprise. She relaxed when she saw it was just Kendall and a friend. A friend that he was holding hands with... and seemed to be standing really close to. Jennifer smiled and looked at he son for confirmation for him thoughts. Kendall nodded and smiled shyly, Logan unaware of their silence conversation.

"Hey, Sweety. I didn't hear you come in and I'm getting started on dinner." She turned her attention back to Logan and the smart boy bit his lip, only offering an awkward wave in her direction. Jennifer thought he was the cutest think ever already. "You must be Logan. Kendall talks about you all the time-"

"MOM!" Kendall was a bright red as he pouted at his mother. Logan giggled at how adorable his boyfriend is.

"Hi Mrs. Knight. It's nice to meet you." The smaller boy smiled politely and walked over to shake Jennifer's hand. However she pulled him into a hug instead.

"Oh, call me Mama Knight. That's what most of Kendall's friends call me and you being his _special _friend is no different." Smiled Mama Knight. Kendall and Logan both were as red as a fire truck. _'This was going to be a long evening.' _Kendall thought to himself.

"Yeah, Kendall went around the whole neighborhood rapping, telling people his name was Kendizzle and that he was going to make it big time!" Told Jennifer who was laughing hard with Logan. Kendall was sulking next to the smart boy with red cheeks of embarrassment. Why was his Mom so mean? They were sitting in the living room and Kendall had been enduring Logan and Jennifer little talk about young Kendall and all the embarrassing things he did. Not even the fact that he had the smaller beauty cuddled up next to him was helping his situation, well maybe a little. Kendall let out an annoyed huff and held Logan a little tighter. At least he could enjoy this.

Logan looked up at Kendall and couldn't help but laugh more at the expression the blonde had on his face. "Kendizzle?"

"I'm leaving!" Pouting, the blonde made his way off the couch only Logan stopped him by reaching for his hand. The pouting blonde turned to look at his apologetic Mom and boyfriend. He sighed and sat back down. Logan cuddled into his side again, just like before.

"Okay, okay I'm done." Sighed Jennifer. "I have to go pick up Katie now. So please keep an eye on the food while I'm gone. I won't be long... And behave yourselves." Mama Knight stated, looking back and forth between the two. Logan blushed and gaped at her with a open mouth. Kendall just shook his head at her and waited for her to leave.

"I'm sorry. She's so embarrassing." The blonde sighed in aspiration. He put his arms around Logan's waist, Logan's back was to his chest as they sat together comfortably.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I really like your Mom. She so nice. I see how you turned out to be so good." A feeling of happiness filled Kendall's belly as he listened to Logan's words. He hummed and rested his head on the smaller boy's head. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Logan rubbing circles on the arms that were around his waist and the taller boy loving the touches. The was a certain tranquility in the air around them that was hard to describe or put into words. It was just peaceful, sweet and almost private in a way. Almost like they were made to be in each others arms. Or just around each other period.

"We should go check on the food." Logan half whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment but worried about their meal that was still cooking. The taller boy nodded but held on to Logan tighter and kissed his cheek before letting and letting the smart boy get up. reluctantly getting up and making their way to the kitchen, they hurriedly checked the food then went to the living room the be wrapped into one another again.

"Want me to show you around?" The green-eyed teen offered shyly, shifting on his feet.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Logan spoke softly, looking up at Kendall with his warm brown eyes.

"Okay, let's start down here." Kendall tugged Logan's hand and led him further into the house. The raven haired boy following close, eager to see what Kendall showed him. The blonde led him to a door, "This door leads to the basement downstairs, and no it's not scary. It has video games and a bar, "for the adults", and all that." Logan chuckled at how Kendall said 'for the adults' and nodded.

"That seems like a fun place to have for parties." The smart boy smiled adorable, and Kendall couldn't help but press his lips to the smaller boy pink ones. There was that spark again and it made them want the moment last forever but they pulled away.

"Well, that's it for down here. You saw the Kitchen and the living room. All the other doors down here are closets and there's one bathroom next to the living room. Upstairs we go!" Logan giggled and whole-hearted followed the blonde upstairs. The upstairs, from what Logan saw had four rooms and there were more pictures hanging up.

"Okay so that room all the way at the end is my Mom's master bedroom," Kendall pointed to the door before grabbing Logan's hand and showing him to the door next to it. "This room is the work room, for like school work or just when someone wants to use this computer." The hockey player stated before pulling Logan in the other direction down the hall.

"This room right here is Katie's, my sister. I would show you the inside but she would know and that wouldn't be good." Kendall turned serious, as if something was going to attack them if they entered the twelve year old's room. But knowing Katie, something most likely would. Logan laughed and nodded his head in partial understanding. What would a little girl have in her room that could be bad?

"Anyways here's my room." He led the smart boy in behind him. Logan and Kendall both grew nervous. Looking around the room, Logan thought it oozed of the hockey player in front of him. The walls were white but there were so many pictures and poster's on the wall it was hard to even tell, there was a desk with school work on it, he also saw how many trophies and medals the blonde had and was really impressed. The floor had clothing here and there on it, and the bed was a nice sized bed with a dark green bed spread that seemed to really match the, oozed of the room. The butterflies in the smaller boys stomach got worse however as he looked as he looked at the bed and thought about the poem, Fantasies of You, Kendall had written him. A crimson blush spread over his dimpled cheeks so fast as his heartbeat picked up as he thought about what the blonde did in this bed.

Kendall looked at him and smirked at the sight of Logan in front of him, the smaller boy had his eyes fixed on the bed and a delightful blush on his cheeks. "What are you thinking about, Logie?" The taller boy asked knowingly. He moved over to where Logan was standing and placed his hands on the smaller boy's waist, getting a shudder from the smart boy. That made Kendall grin brighter and he caressed the smaller boy's stomach with his thumb.

"N-nothing." Was the smart boy's flustered reply. His nerves were going haywire as his thoughts roamed everywhere and Kendall kept touching him, making him feel sensitive to everything around him.

"Are you sure? I don't believe you. You know I wrote that poem for you on that bed, you were the only thing on my mind." The hockey player whispered huskily into Logan's ear, causing the smart boy to quiver and the blush to grow his neck. Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's neck and the smaller boy in his arms let out a small whimper. It was like Kendall's lips gave him a shock on his skin every time they kissed or even touched. It was magnetic in a way because Logan always wanted to be close enough to touch the taller boy.

"That's good to know." Logan answered smartly, his breath short. Kendall chuckled and smiled an eye twinkling smile to Logan. Logan turned over in Kendall's held so now they were face t o face and they stared at each other, losing themselves in one another. It was relaxing, peaceful and hypnotic when they looked into each other's eyes. They could do it forever. wild, forest like green-eyes looking into warm chocolate eyes.

Logan put his hands around Kendall neck and the taller boy held him closer around the hips and they both leaned into each other. Their faces were centimeters apart and they share one more gaze before their lips met. This one was way more passionate than any of the brief one's they shared before. It was like they were pouring all of their feelings into this kiss, which initially was what Logan needed because it erased those doubts in the back of his head for a few minutes.

As the kiss became more heated, and Kendall pushed Logan against the door. Kendall bit and tugged on Logan's lips, making them red and the smaller boy moan small breathy sounds. Just as it was getting good there was a loud knock on Kendall's door, and the two jumped so far apart.

"Kendall, Mom said come down." Katie said from the other side of the door.

"Okay. We'll be down in a second." The blonde half-yelled to the door. The moment between him and Logan was gone and that annoyed the blonde to no end. However seeing his Logie with his skin tinged pink, lips swelling red, eyes glazed and looking flustered was almost just as good. Almost.

When they got downstairs, Katie's attention instantly turned to Logan. She looked at him up and down before a mischievous smile crossed her face. Walking over to him, she examined him closely raising one eyebrow.

"Is this the guy you and Carlos were about last week?" The small girl turned her stare to her older brother. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked between the pair in front of her. Logan blushed and looked at Kendall too, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, little sis. This is Logan, Logan this is Katie." The blonde introduced. Logan gave a shy smile and wave to Katie. Katie, however, playfully punched the smart boy on the arm and smirked.

"Your different from what I expected..." She mused out loud.

"Is that a good thing?" Logan asked, with furrowed brows.

"Yes, yes it is. I think I tolerate you, Logan." Katie hummed, nodding her head slowly. Kendall smiled at her. He knew that really meant she approved but still wanted to put fear into Logan.

"Alright kids, foods done!" Jennifer yelled from the kitchen. The three of them headed to the dinner table, beyond ready to eat.

* * *

The night passed on with more laughs and Kendall become more and more humiliated as the time passed. His mother and sister made it their mission to embarrass him and tell Logan all of his most chagrined stories. After a while the smart boy said that it was time for him to go and the two love birds entered Kendall's car to go home.

Logan felt unease because the last time he was in this car the two had talked anent Jo. So sitting in this car was making him remember all the feelings he had forgotten when he walked through Kendall's front doors and the blonde noticed the change around the smaller boy.

"Please stop being doubtful of my feelings for you. I see it all over your face. I don't like Jo and now I never will. I didn't like her for two years, and I don't wrote her poems, or introduce her to my family, nor do I fantasized about her and constantly have her on my mind because I do that for you and only you. I'm not like some of the jocks at school like Jett that sleep with anything and everything." Kendall declared, looking back and forth between Logan and the road. He really didn't understand why Logan didn't trust him on his word. The green-eyed teen had an assumption that it had something to do with Logan's old relationship though and it was bothering him not knowing what would cause him to be so self-conscience and hard to open up. It was like he had to slowly peal layers off of the smaller boy like and onion.

"I guess you and Cami are right. I'm not as good at concealing my feelings as I thought." Logan half-heartedly chuckled. Only a former shell of his beautiful, uplifting laugh and that's what made Kendall a little sad. It was like the smart boy was still broken sometimes.


	10. It's Going To Take The Man In Me

**Okay, here is Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is revealing, heehee. And I'm kind of sorry that I have to make Jo the bad guy when I do like her. Ohhh and thanks for the never-ending support ya'll bring. It gives me joy. Also I just wrote a teenwolf fanfic and a Cargan too, so yah. (I have too much free time) Lolz**

**A+C**

**Chapter 10**

This weekend had been really busy for Kendall. He had to work Saturday, the day after Logan came over and some costumer was being a Jackass. Then he had to rush to get to hockey practice but he ended up late anyway. Coach Griffen made him stay behind and do extra workouts, saying that "It doesn't matter if you're the captain. You should be setting a better example." He honestly didn't know how he got home because his whole body was sore.

Then, on Sunday morning, Carlos texted him asking why he wasn't at school yet. He looked at his phone confused, and then it hit. The blonde had a choir performance to attended to and he was one of the leads! He rushed out of bed, albeit not that fast because he was still very sore and when he got there Mr. Rocque yelled at him. Now, if that wasn't when he knew his Sunday was going to be just as badas the rest of his weekend, then it was probably when he realized on stage he didn't remember most of the words to his solo and not even Carlos trying to be sneaky and sing it quietly to help him was working. All and all, the only good thing that came out of this weekend was sleep and dreams of Logan. Kendall would say the smart boy actually being there on Friday was fun, which it was, but it wasn't as fun as he liked because his family kept embarrassing him too much.

The blonde also realized he needed to get his shit together. He was never this off beat before and it was really irritating. So on Sunday night, he made a promise to himself to focus a little more on other things that weren't short, black-haired, smart and had the most captivating brown eyes he had ever seen. Oh and had a cute ass... Yeah, that's going to be "easy."

* * *

Logan's expectations for Monday didn't happen. He excepted and hoped to have a new poem from Kendall. And he also excepted to see the blonde before his first class. It was weird and kind of awkward without seeing Kendall in the morning because he had grown so accustomed to it over the passing week. The smart boy's face was laced with confusion as he went over to the drama department to visit Cami like he used to do.

When he got there, Logan saw James, Dak, Camille and surprisingly Carlos. Although he's not really shocked. James and Carlos have hit it off really well. Even though James says that it's just a new bromance, and that he hadn't realize the Latino was so much fun, blah blah blah. The hazel-eyed teen may think that but everyone around them seems to think differently.

"Is there a party going on that I didn't know about?" Logan said sarcastically as he entered the drama room. He walked over to the set up stage and sat down next to Dak who had Camille on his other side, holding her close. They all looked at him in surprise, he hadn't showed up to their traditional morning meetings in what seemed like a long time, a week and a half.

"Am I seeing a ghost" Joked Dak, his eyes opened wide and he pretended to be scared.

"Oh my god, I think I see it too! There, right there." Camille dramatized. Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The smart boy was about to say something before he was interrupted by James.

"Oh wait, that's no ghost, just some guy we only ever see is at lunch anymore." James spoke loudly, giving Logan a look. The smart boy pouted and shifted in his seat a little.

"I'm sorry, but in all fairness we do still see each other every Friday and in classes." Logan defended.

"Um, excuse me. Where were you this Friday?" Camille asked, rolling her head and raising her left eyebrow in the way Logan didn't like. It made him feel like he did something bad.

"Oh, yeah... Well Kendall and I, we went to his house and I met his Mom and sister. I'm sorry, I forgot about our annual Friday's at my house." The smaller boy said, with a puppy dog look on his face. Everyone rolled their eye at the smaller boy. Carlos however, looked at him in shock.

"You met Kendall's family?" Carlos asked for confirmation. Logan nodded yes to him and the Latino's eyebrows furrowed as he let out and intrigued sigh. Logan looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" Questioned the smart boy and everyone one turned to look at Carlos as well in curiosity. Carlos crossed his arms over his chest and smiled lightly at Logan.

"Because he's never, and I mean never invited any of the people he's dated to meet his family. No matter how much they asked him or how much his Mom wanted to meet them either. Katie, on the other hand has only met a few of the people he's dated but that's only because he had to bring her with them somewhere or something like that. I'm just shocked, I guess. It's a pleasant surprise." Carlos beamed. He smiled brightly at Logan, who was still processing everything he just said. Everyone turned their eyes to Logan and they all shared knowing looks. Knowing looks that Logan didn't particularly like because he didn't completely understand them and he wasn't used to not knowing something it was an awful feeling for him.

"He told me he never really let anyone meet his family before but I didn't really know the jest to it." The smart boy felt so special, warm and tingly all over. He smiled so wide and hummed to himself. "Carlos have you seen Kendall? He didn't come to my locker like he's been doing all last week." Asked Logan.

"He's probably running late, He wouldn't purposely miss his morning Logie sessions." The latino teased and everyone laughed. Logan blushed and refused to meet their eyes.

"Hmm, you were right guys. It's fun to see Logan blush and embarrassed." Carlos mused, smiling.

* * *

"Hey man, Logan was looking for you this morning." Carlos whispered to Kendall as they sat in their choir class listening to Mr. Rocque play a piece of one of their new songs on the piano. Kendall turned and looked at Carlos with a muddled look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't know. I was talking, well more like getting yelled at by Mr. Rocque and he said I should get my priorities set because I disappointed him. Which made me feel bad." The blonde frowned, eyes downcast. "I think that maybe I've been a little too caught up in Logan lately and need to try to find a balance because I didn't even got to hang out with you or Dustin last week. And I also felt off when I was working last week and this weekend because my thoughts keep revolving around Logan. My boss, you know, the guitar Dude seemed noticed. So I don't want to do anything wrong and lose my job... But I'm not complaining, I mean, Logan's so amazing and this is going to be hard because now I finally have him but I have to kind of separate myself from him in a way." Kendall finished, letting out a deep sigh. Carlos took up the sight of his friend and felt sympathy for him.

"I think you should tell him that. Or he might feel like your ignoring him." The Latino suggested and Kendall brightened up some.

"You're right. I'll tell him. We have are next period together so I can at least talk to him a bit." Kendall smiled.

"CARLOS AND KENDALL! STOP TALKING!"

* * *

Logan sauntered into Voices class, not really paying attention to anything around him as he sat his stuff down in his usual seat next to James and then took a look around the class. Not everyone was here yet because of the five-minute passing time. Logan got there fairly early because his first period class that he shares with Camille is quite close to this one, which was really convenient.

A couple more students strolled in before James showed up. Then shortly followed by Kendall and Dustin who were laughing about something. Seeing Kendall smile and laugh made a small grin form on Logan's face. He watched as the blonde took his seat in the back with Dustin like always, after he setted he looked at Logan and winked causing Logan to chuckled at their other similar memories. The smart boy stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at the green-eyed boy and they both laughed to themselves. Kendall a creeper face back and the two laughed some more.

Both James and Dustin watched and smiled at them. It was heart warming to see two people fall in love right in front of your eyes without the two every realizing it.

Kendall got up from his seat and walked over to Logan. He decided he was going to tell the brow-eyed beauty at lunch that he was going to try to find a middle for everything that has happened for him in the past two weeks but he wanted to ask Logan and James if he could invite more people over to their table, so that way he's not neglecting any of his other friends as well.

"Hey Logie." He greeted affectionately before giving a small wave to James., who gave him a head-nod back. "I was wondering if I could invite more of my friends to sit with us at the lunch table." The blonde said, with a bit of hesitancy in his voice. Logan smiled and turned to look at James.

James patted Kendall's back and grinned big, "Sure, why not." The hazel-eyed boy said. Then the bell rang and a few stragglers came in and Ms. W started class.

* * *

Logan was a the front desk in the library working, because he was a teacher's aide there. It wasn't really busy during third period in there. So he was free to read or work on homework and that's exactly what he was doing, reading his medical book. It was a nice get-away for him too. Losing his mind in body parts and medicines. He could read all day.

However that proved to not be the plan, when someone cleared their throat rather loudly to get Logan's attention. Logan looked up at the person in front of him and couldn't help the look of disgust that hung over his face from the mere glance he spared for the person in front of him. Right in front of him was Jo in all her _wonderful_ glory. He tried really hard to at least give her a half-smile before asking her what she needed his assistance with.

"Oh great, you work in her during my free period. Just _great._" Was Jo's snide reply, with a roll of her eyes. Logan really didn't get it. Why Jo seemed to hate him because of who he was with. Or why she's so sprung on Kendall? She didn't even know him before Logan did. It was terrible to see someone so pretty (Because she honestly is pretty.) be so spiteful and mean-spirited for no reason other than the fact that she wants your man. He sighed, and longed for this conversation to end soon.

"It's just _great _that you have a free period when I work in here." He retorted back, also rolling his eyes before taking a calming breathe and continuing, "If you came up here to make small talk then you can go right back to where you came from because I'm working." Logan said in a monotone voice, with the most bored face he could muster. Trying to not give her the satisfaction that her just being within the same perimeter was bothering him.

"It's funny how your able to defend yourself now since you were in an abusive relationship. You'd think a person with such a smart mouth would be able to get out of any situation," Jo said with an evil smirk. Everything in Logan's body went cold, his teeth clamped shut and his hands balled into a tight fist. Jo drank up the sight in front of her and laughed, "Oh, are you wondering how I found out? Well I do my research, not that I had much to do. It actually came to me. As it turns out, my Mom, who's a Defense Lawyer, is the attorney to someone named Wally Doolie. But I think you know him as Wayne." The blonde girl mused. Logan felt like he was going to faint at the sound of _his _name.

The one that made him feel like a prisoner and not just emotionally abused Logan but physically abused him too. This was also the same guy that almost forced Logan into having sex. He controlled Logan and threatened him all the time but it wasn't like that in the beginning. Wayne was sweet and patient with everything Logan did because the smart boy was new to relationships. and Logan thought that Wayne understood that he wasn't ready to move too fast with anything. But then a few months later there was a change in him. He started to get a little too rough with Logan and it just kept getting worse and worse. And now Jo knew. She knew and was using this as his kryptonite. Logan couldn't breathe, he felt light-headed and images of the past keep running through his head.

* * *

_"No Wayne! Stop please." Logan screamed at the top of his Lungs. Tears running down his face as he tried with all his strength to get out of the older boy's arms but he was too strong._

_"Shut up! Your going to do what I say because I do everything for you so I think I deserve a reward and I'm going to get it." Said the harsh voice against Logan's ear. He kept trying to crawl his way out of Wayne's hold. No matter how unmoving it proved to be, the smart boy was not giving up. "And stop moving, bitch!"_

_"Please don't do this. I told you I'm ready yet. Please!" Logan continued to plead and struggle. Wayne was growing annoyed. He slapped Logan hard on the cheek and Logan let out a pitiful whimper as Wayne took this opportunity to start unbuttoning Logan's jeans._

_Logan finally found some sort of weakness with Wayne and kicked him in his nuts. He gathered himself together before sprinting out of Wayne's house and running to a neighbor of Wayne's and asking if he could come in, saying it was an emergency and that his life was in danger. The kind woman opened the door and Logan called his parents and the police._

* * *

As Logan returned back to the present moment, his vision turned black as he fainted. But the last thing he heard before he hit the ground was Jo laughing.


	11. It's Going To Take The Man In Me Part 2

**Hi, Yay! a second update in one day. Well I needed to update this now because I don't think I'll be able to do it anytime later this week. So enjoy. **

**A+C**

**Chapter 11**

**It's Going to Take the Man in Me: Part 2**

* * *

Jo simpered as she walked out of the school Library. A feeling of sick accomplishment filled her being as the blonde girl looked back one more time to Logan's fainted form on the ground being helped by the Librarian and Jo let out a small giggled. _'Pathetic.'_ She thought to herself. How on earth did _that_ end up with Kendall. That was more than a mystery to her, it was the fucking ninth wonder of the world.

Jo started to make her way back to her Spanish class. She had lied when she said she had a free class. That was part of her plan, to make Logan think there was no way to escape her. That she'd be at every turn he took and she took it upon herself to learn his schedule as if it were her own. This plan seemed to be going really well too. Of course this is plan B however, because Logan somehow ruined her first plan.

Plan A was her plan to actually make Kendall like her and fall for her. So he could see he could do so much better than some nerd who was so inexperienced in more was than one. She could truly satisfy him, not Logan. Jo wanted to show him that with Logan, he'd miss out on a real deal relationship than if he was with her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could offer so much more than anyone could. But since that's out of the window, it's time for Plan B.

With Plan B, Jo's the type of girl who feels that if she can't have the man she wants, then no one can have them and she'd work her ass of to make sure that happens. So since Kendall won't even look in her direction or even acknowledge her existence then that just proves that Logan told him about their little encounters and Kendall probably hates her. Which means nothing to her. The ugly beauty can just put 'Make Logan go through so much pain, hurt and problems until he's too afraid to be in a relationship again.' into action. And it won't be that hard because the smart boy is still so damaged from his past relationship anyway.

Jo had such a good laugh at that when she found out. She had sneaked through her Mom's case paper's and found Wally's profile in her work paper's, and it was like she found gold when she read through the paper's.

This gave her so many idea's and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

The health center at Palm Woods High was filled with about 5 white rooms for the injured or sickly student's to sit and wait in for one of the two nurses to come and assist them. Logan sat in one with a pained expression on his face, dry tears on his red cheeks, and his black hair tossed all over his head. His eyes lackluster as though his heart and soul had departed from his body, leaving a hollow shell of his former self as he sat in one of the two chairs, that was present in the room, with his knees hugged to his chest.

There was a knock at the door and Logan's head turned to the direction of the noise but said no words, he couldn't. It was as if paralysis had effected his body. He felt numb all over. Every one of his emotions were non-existent in that moment. He wanted to be reckless, he wanted to just make the pain, that had seemed to have subsided before, to go back where it came from.

The door opened and the school nurse that he liked, Mrs. Smith, walked in carefully and took a seat in front of him. She would sometimes patch Logan up when he was hurt badly from Wayne. He never wanted to go to a real doctor back then because that meant he had to tell the doctor what really happened to him. Back then, Logan was to scared to tell anyone, because he was afraid that if he told someone, Wayne would kill him like he always threatened to do to the smart boy if he told anyone what was going on in their relationship. The smart boy never told Mrs. Smith the full story, but he told her enough for her to help him and not report it to DHS or his parents.

Logan was a sight you could never forget when he was in pain and it broke the poor lady's heart to have to witness such a demise in such a smart young man like Logan.

"Logan, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to frighten Logan. She had learned that from the past. The smart boy remained silent. He shifted a little until he was looking her in the eyes, and the nurse felt like she could feel all of his sorrow and pain in just that one gaze they shared. Clearing her throat, she looked away from him, not able to handle it and looked to the note paper in front of her.

_'I feel so much pain. I hate Jo! I hate her so much right now and I hate that she's right. How could I be such a fool and let myself be put through so much trouble in the past. I'm so weak. Everything hurts... I'm so weak.' _Logan thought to himself, fresh tears trailing down his face as he continued to think awful thoughts about himself.

"Oh sweety..." Mrs. Smith felt tears forming in her eyes too but she wiped them away. "Do want me to call your parent's and have them pick you up?" The smart boy's head shot up and his eyes grew wide. He did not want his parents to know about this! He shook his head furiously in desperation. Mrs. Smith sighed and nodded her head slowly. This was just like in the past when she would ask if he wanted to call his parent's. She feared that whoever had hurt Logan in the past was back, and she wanted to ask so badly but Mrs. Smith knew that that would only make the small boy shut her out. So she just looked down to her hands.

"Lunch going to start in about 10 minutes... You can eat in here if you don't want to be around people." She offered and Logan nodded in appreciation but he needed to see James and Camille, but most of all, he needed to see Kendall. To just be in the taller boy's embrace, soothing him like the did in the car. This was in a way, for him to have a glimpes at solitude. A small piece of peace. It was going to take the man in him to get through this day.

* * *

"Hey guys, you seen Logan? He didn't come visit me for my fourth period in drama like he usually does on Monday." Camille asked concerned. Logan had so many free periods during the school day. Since he was so smart and studious, he already had enough credits to graduate. But the smart boy had said that he wanted to graduate with his friends. So for some of his free period's, he would sometimes join Camille or James in one of their classes that he had free or go home.

"He probably went home, but he'll be back most likely for 5th. Remember he has photography." James answered. He wasn't too worried because some times Logan would go home for forth and be back in time for his classes, but what did make James suspicious was the fact that Logan didn't text any of them to tell them that he left. He usually texted them to let them know if he decided to leave.

Carlos and Dak were the next people to show up at the table. Dak and Carlos had shared a couple of classes together before but never really talked to one another until Kendall invited him to their table and Dak was happy they did because Carlos and Kendall seemed to be a great addition. Shortly after they arrived Kendall, Dustin and his girlfriend Lucy showed up to the table as well, taking a seat at the table. Everyone smiled at the new people, trying to make them feel welcome and started conversations with one another. Camille was more than happy to have another girl at the table.

Kendall however, looked around in confusion. He kept looking to the doors to see if his boyfriend was coming but it was ten minutes into lunch and Logan still wasn't here. He looked to Camille and the brunette-haired girl and she must have known what he was going to ask because she just shrugged and shook her head. James was no help either, he looked just as confused as Kendall did.

About five more minutes passed by before the doors opened again and Logan walked out of the school and in the direction of their table outside. Everyone seemed to notice Logan's change of demeanor before he even got about a quarter to the table. The smart boy looked so closed off, his shoulders hunched over and his face looking down at the ground. His arms crossed over his chest and he was taking small steps too, as if he was debating if he wanted to walk over to the table to begin with. The closer he came, the more you could see his face. That alone was enough for Kendall to drop his food and walk over to the smaller boy.

When the blonde reached him, he threw his arms around the smaller boy. Holding him tight as he felt the smaller boy shake with new tears coming out of his eyes. Kendall petted him and kept whispering soothing words into his ear until the smaller boy stopped crying and just held onto Kendall for dear life.

"What's wrong, baby?" The green-eyed boy asked after a long silence. They were still standing in the middle of the walk way, close to the doors of school so a lot of the students were watching their moment but Kendall didn't care about that right now. What Kendall cared about in that moment was Logan and Logan alone.

"I... I can't say. Not yet." Spoke a horsed voice. It sounded like Logan had screamed for hours and the taller boy wouldn't be shocked if that was the case. The brown-eyed boy looked awful and it seemed like he was doing everything in his being to avoid meeting Kendall's eyes.

"Okay, Logie. I can wait. I'll always wait for you." Kendall said with such intensity that Logan did look up and for the first time since talking to Jo he had a small ounce of happiness, and hope in his eyes again. Kendall smiled to Logan a wiped the rest of Logan's tears off of the smaller boy's face and kissed his forehead, hearing some gasp from the other students who were watching. He turned to them and told them to mind their own damn business before he walked Logan the rest of the way to the table.

* * *

Kendall sighed in frustration to himself as he entered his fifth period class. He forgot to talk to Logan about finding an equal in school and life. So that the smaller boy knew he wasn't avoiding him if he didn't see the blonde that often during school as he did before. But it was hard for him to think about anything other than how to get a smile back on the smaller boy's face, which he had managed and even made the smaller boy laugh a little too. Maybe he'll be able to tell Logan at lunch tomorrow since he can't later on today because he has to work.

* * *

Logan walked into his photography class feeling slighty better but honestly just wanting the day to be over. He took his seat the table in the back and watched the class around him. Deciding not to let his mind wonder, because if he did, he'd end up depressed again, he took out his medical book and started to read.

"Logan," Said a timid voice. The smart boy looked and saw Lucy. The girl who had sat with him and his friends at lunch today. He smiled at her and pushed his book aside. "Sorry, to interrupt you. I just hope you don't mind if I sit with you today... It means a lot to me that you and your friends welcomed me and Dustin over to your table. I was getting tired of hearing the Jennifer's talk about themselves." Lucy joked and Logan smiled. She was really sweet to him at the table and didn't give him that look like she was better than him like most of the other cheerleaders did. The asian girl seemed kind-hearted.

They worked together for the rest of the period. The two finding a new friend within the other.

* * *

Jo looked at the blonde boy in front of her. He wasn't the one she truly wanted but he would do for now... Until she grew bored. Jett picked her up and kissed her hard and the two fell into a rhythm. The blonde boy placed Jo on top of the slightly dusty table in the abandon classroom they were fooling around in. They knew they were safe from being seen because this classroom hasn't been used for a couple of years now and no one goes down here unless their trying to fuck in school without getting caught.

Jett was just another tool she needed to use to get what she really wanted, but with him there were benefits. Like, making out and lots of sex. Jo needed him to help her with Plan B and the jock was willing to do anything to see his biggest rival fall. Kendall was going to suffer and he was going to make sure this plan worked out perfectly.


	12. All In Your Mind

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. This last week was crazy for me. P.s Happy belated Valentine's Day;-) Oh, and I plan to do a Valentine chapter later in the future after "things" happen, but for now it's going to have to get down to the nitty-gritty first. So bare with me please. And lolz at that new anonymous review! That's hilarious and no I'm sorry I can't make her jump of a ledge and die... Heehee or can I?**

**A+C**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The week pasted by slowly for Logan as he wondered why it seemed like he was seeing less and less of his Hockey playing boyfriend. The only time he saw Kendall was during classes and the blonde would wink at him or something equally as enticing. Also at lunch and even then it seemed like the blonde had other things on his mind. Although he did make an effort to talk to the smart boy and ask him how he was and be affectionate with him, it was always cut brief though, because then taller boy had to leave early had to go see a teacher to catch up on his work or had to leave for work, he got to leave early because he had some free periods at the end of the day. It was always something, it seemed like this week, however. The smart boy felt a little neglected. But he knew he was being ridiculous because Kendall had other obligations other than him.

He even asked Carlos about it and the small Latino had just told him not to worry and that Kendall was only trying to get caught up on his school work. Which made him feel bad because the smart boy worried that maybe he was making the taller boy suffer grade wise. But Carlos had said it wasn't his fault and that he was even struggling a little before the two had gotten together.

So now, that's how he found himself this weekend. In his kitchen with his parents, baking sweets with them as bonding time. The Mitchell's would sometimes bake a lot of cookies, brownies and thing of the sort for some of the sick kids at the hospital where Johanna works. This was something they hadn't done in a long time, what with Logan usually hanging out with Camille, James and now Kendall. It was hard for Lucas and Johanna to really get any time with their son and it honestly was nice for Logan to spend time with them after what felt like so long. He hadn't realized how much he missed them even though he saw them every morning before heading off. However, he had been leaving earlier from home lately just so he could see his blonde boyfriend, so maybe this was partly his own fault.

"Logie-Bear, mix some sugar into that bowl next to you. About a cup, please." Johanna said to her only son as she put a batch of chocolate chip cookies into the oven. Logan, who was putting the cup of sugar into the mixing bowl to his left, let out a content sigh as the smell of the sugar cookies that were in the cooling rack drifted towards him. His stomach let out a rumble as he took in a deeper sniff. Lucas laughed at his son, he was making brownies and when he thought no one was looking, he would take some of the finished cookies. Stuffing them into his mouth so his wife and kid wouldn't notice. However, it was hard not to notice when he had crumbs around his mouth. Logan and Johanna shared a laugh behind his back, choosing not to say anything to him because the situation was quite funny.

"Lo, you can have a cookie if you want. Don't drool." The blue-eyed older man joked teasingly, smiling at Logan and the smart boy snorted out a laugh as he reached for a cookie.

"Well, at least I'm not stealing cookies." Logan smirked, teasing back. His Dad froze with wide eyes, literally looking like a kid caught stealing cookies out of a cookie jar. Logan and Johanna laughed for a good five minutes while the older man pouted.

"You guys have no proof." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Baby, you have crumbs all around your mouth." Logan's mom said. Her and Logan laughed some more as Lucas wiped furiously at his mouth, cursing silently to himself. And that's how things continued until they were done with the rest of the batches of goodies and settled into the living room decided on a movie to watch, even though they've seen all the movies they own a dozen of times.

"So, Logan how are things with you and Kendall?" Queried the smart boy's father when they were half way through their first movie. Johanna, who had seemed interested in the movie before, turned her head and waited for Logan's answer as well. The small teen cleared his throat and blushed a bit under their stares.

"Things are good. He's been a real gentleman. We ahh, actually decided last, last friday that we are official." Logan said as his blushed crept further down his neck. He smiled happily as he cuddled onto the couch and under the blanket he had more, partly hiding. Johanna smiled brightly at her son, congratulating him. Lucas, however, was not sure how he felt. Sure he thought that Kendall was a nice young man, but he was always worried about Logan after Wayne. Wayne, he hated that boy with a passion. How could someone put his hands on his son like he did. If he had it his way the scum would be dead but he was better than that. But it was hard for him sometimes to see his son so hurt and broken over this. Although he had to admit, ever since Logan got with Kendall the smaller boy had almost been a version of himself before he had met Wayne and that's all Logan's parents could have asked for. For their son to find happiness again. He just wished that the smart boy would find it in himself more instead of with someone else. Because if this relationship were not to work out, then he didn't want his son to be any more hurt then he already was.

"I guess I don't mind this news. However, why are you just now telling us?" The older man's blue eyes directed themselves towards the smart boy.

"Um, I don't know. I just haven't really had time to. Sorry." Logan said, looking between both his Mom and Dad. Lucas looked like he was debating something in his head, while his Mom nodded her head slowly in understanding. She had a feeling those two were together, what with how much time they've spent with one another. Come to think of it, she's kind of shocked her son isn't with the hockey player or with James and Camille.

"Logie-bear, why aren't you hanging out with James and Camille today or even Kendall?" Johanna asked curiously. The smart boy turned his head from the movie.

"Well, everyone was busy. Especially Kendall. But it doesn't matter because this made me realize how much I missed you guys." The small teen said with a small, genuine smile. Lucas smiled warmly, patting Logan's back affectionately and Johanna hugged him tightly before letting go and kissing his forehead.

"We missed you too."

* * *

Kendall stood at the cash register in the supermarket he worked at waiting patiently to assist people. However, today was rather slow so there wasn't many people to assist at all. The blonde was completely and utterly bored out of his mind and wanted nothing more than to be home. No, to be with Logan, his cute, shy, sweet, funny, smart, sexy...

"Kendall!" James yelled trying to get his fellow hockey player's attention, but gaining it more from the customers. The blonde looked at him in confusion for a second before coming back down to earth. How long had he been lost in thoughts of Logan?

"Hi, how may I help you?" Asked Kendall awkwardly. It wasn't the first time people from the school showed up to his job, in fact a lot of the girl (and a few of the boy) population at the school often come by and "buy" some things when they know he's working. But not really his friends or the people he talks to on a daily basis.

"I didn't know you worked here, Eyebrows. Hmm, that's cool. You're making you're money, aye!" James smiled happily at the taller boy behind the counter and Kendall chuckled. This is better than being bored. The hazel-eyed teen put his items on the counter for Kendall to scan and bag.

"I've worked here for about five years. Anyways, paper or plastic?" Kendall said slipping back into his professional side.

"Plastic, and that long! That's impressive dude." James smiled. "You know I'm about to go and see Logan, I can tell him you said hi if you want." James offered. Kendall smiled wide and shook his head yes as he finished up ringing the pretty boy's items.

"Yes, please. I'd really appreciate that. I left my phone at home on accident so I haven't been able to text him all day." Kendall explained as he handed James his receipt.

"No problem, Eyebrows. See you Monday." James said with a wave, as he left the supermarket.

* * *

A knock on the front door of Logan's house pulled him out of his thoughts. He was home alone now because his Mom and Dad had left to drop of the baked goods at the hospital. They asked him if he wanted to go but he told them that James was planning on stopping by now that he was done with talking business with his Mother, Mrs. Brooke Diamond. The scariest but kind of lovable people the smart boy had ever met in his life.

Walking over to the door, he opened it and on the other side revealed James with bags of junk food in his hands. He hummed in appreciation.

"Hi, Logie. I got all yours and my favorites." James said as he walked through the door and into the living room with Logan trailing behind him. Once they got there, he pulled everything out of the bags and set them on the table, hazel eyes looked for Logan.

"You know Kendall works at the supermarket about five minutes from here." James said as he took a seat next to the smaller boy.

"Oh yeah, he told me on our first and only date when we were getting to know each other. I kinda forgot actually. Why? Did you see him when you went there or something?" He asked curiously.

"Yup yup, and he told me to tell you hi. He said he forgot his phone at home too, so he wasn't able to text you." James informed him, grabbing a bag of skittles and eating a small handful. Logan smiled to himself. This was good to know because he had texted the blonde about an hour ago and got no reply. He was starting to feel like the blonde was avoiding him but he was happy to know that he wasn't, at least not initially.

"Hey, have you talked to Camille today?" Logan asked after a comfortable silence. He wondered what his dramatic friend was doing because he hadn't heard a thing from her all day.

"Don't you remember? Yesterday, at lunch, she said her and Dak were spending the day together for there one year anniversary. He said he had every thing planned and Camille and Lucy were talking about how sweet it was and all that." James told the boy next to him. Logan took in the information he just received, then it clicked. The smart boy remembered Camille being excited all day that day.

"Hmm, I kind of forgot. I guess I had a lot of things on my mind." Logan said. The taller of the two turned to the smart boy and glared at him, making Logan flinch under the new look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you have yet to tell anyone about Monday and it upsets me. Especially since Cami and I saw how terrible you looked on Monday. And I not trying to force you into talking to me about everything that goes on with you but when I see you so hurt or upset like that it makes me go into best friend protect mode and I want to know what happened." James said, finishing his rant. The glare still present on his face as he waited for Logan to say something back. Said boy was looking down and fidgeting with his hands while thoughts of Monday replayed in his mind.

"It's nothing." Logan said after a long pause. James snorted and shook his head looking even more angry.

"Logan, who are you talking to? I'm one of your best friends and I think I even know you better than you know yourself sometimes, so don't shut me out now. I saw the tears, and I know that it takes a lot of effort to make you cry. So look me in the face this time and tell me it was nothing again." James spat out, a little harshly. He was trying really hard not to be mad but they've been friends for most of their lives and he thought they trusted each other enough to be open with each other.

It was really infuriating because Logan always seemed to want to be there for them but when it came for them to do the same the brown-eyed boy would shut people out and keep everything bottled up until he exploded or was in deep danger like what had happen with him and Wayne. James didn't want anything like that to happen to his friend again. But it was like Logan still doesn't get it. Still doesn't get that he can't live in fear anymore. Can't let old memories and stupid decisions dictate his life. That he needs to not just grow from his past, but be able to move on and stop repeating old habits. Stop making his past influence everything in his future.

"I just don't want to talk about it okay. I said it's nothing." Logan sighed heavily putting his head in his hands. Still not meeting James eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to say it if he were looking at the taller boy in front of him.

"Stop shutting everyone out Logan! Oh my gosh, it's like talking to a brick wall! Is this really how you want to live? With a fucking force field around you so no one can get in! Don't you want love, real love! To not feel hollow?!" James was standing up now, not yelling in any particular direction as he paced around in front of Logan. Looking back at the boy every now and then as he walked. The smart boy stood up too, standing in front of the taller boy.

"Well, it's better than getting hurt again! I can't help it! I'm not, I can't... It's like I'm broken and can't be put back together and sometimes I do feel hollow. But just when I feel like I might be able to be fixed or feel whole, there's always something that happens that reminds me that no one can fix me and Wayne won. He won because he was right and so was Jo. I'm weak and pathetic and Kendall deserves better than someone who's so damaged, James!" Logan yelled back as he started to cry. More and more tears fell from his face as his knees grew weak and he stumbled to the ground but before he fell completely, James caught him and held him close as they sat together on the living room floor.

"Logie, you are none of those things and anyone that says you are is just a plain idiot. And excuse me, but Kendall is more than lucky that he got a chance with you, okay... Don't get mad at me about what I'm going to say but I think the only reason you feel broken is because you think you are. It's all in your mind. But you need to take a look around you and realize you're not! You have made it through one of the hardest and awful situations and learned from it. You stick up for yourself now, and you know more about yourself too. The only person that I see as a winner is you because every day you are being brave and proving that you are strong enough to get through anything. You make me proud." James said, after a long pregnant silence of him holding his best friend. Logan sniffled and wiped his face.

"Thanks James." Said Logan's whispered voice, deciding then, to just tell James about Monday.


	13. If I Can't Have You

**Hi guys. This chapter... I can't even put it in words. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me, hate Jo. Oh, and I wrote my first smut and it's a Kogan. It's in my (Soon to be) collection of One-shot's called Big Time Mariah Carey One-Shot's, y'all should check it out;-) **

**A+C**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

After Logan had confessed to James everything about what Jo had done him, he was furious. He had a look of murder in those hazel eyes that was very scary and intimidating. It looked like he was going to go and hunt the blonde girl down and in all honesty Logan wouldn't have minded, except for the fact that he'd most likely go to jail and that would not be okay. After that the just sat in an awkward silence, as the smart boy waited for James to calm down some.

He and James spent the majority of the weekend with each other, texting their friends here and there. Camille came over at one point, gushing about her day with Dak. After she left, they watched movies and eat Logan's Dad homemade food. Logan would be so consumed in his phone when Kendall would text him, smiling from ear to ear, blushing and laughing to himself. It was almost to sickingly cute, James thought he'd died but then he remembered he could be texting someone too and he'd text Carlos.

The hazel-eyed teen stayed the night and they talked, played video games and eat junk food like they did when they were younger. But as night came around, James hated the fact that the smaller teen's nightmares that he used to have all the time when he was with Wayne and a little bit of the time after Wayne, had returned. Logan would wake up sweating profusely, crying and screaming for Wayne to stop to hitting him or saying he wasn't ready. The blankets thrown on the floor because of his lithe form thrashing about.

James and Logan's parents tried to comfort him until the smart boy was calm, but the tears didn't hinder as they continued to fall and turned silent. The taller friend held his brother close as the old hurt overtook his smaller form. Not really knowing what to say, but just trying to be there for the boy.

"Why? Why me, James? It's always me." Logan cried out, surprising James with his voice. Before James could say something, the smart boy continued, "I never did anything bad. I can't.." Stuttered out the smaller boy, James furrowed his eyebrows, _'He can't... Can't what?'_ James thought to himself, debating weather or not he should ask.

"Can't what?" The hazel-eyed teen decided on asking, thinking it would just be better to ask now than regret not asking later. Logan froze slightly, not wanting to say anything but also not wanting to keep anything from James again. Talking to James had turned out to be very helpful earlier, therapeutic even. It was like a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders, although he still felt weighed down with the thought of Jo and her vindictive words and actions. But nonetheless it was helpful.

"It's just... Sometimes I feel trapped. And I'm not suicidal but I wonder what it be like if I didn't exist. I hardly think like this now but I use to all the time when I was with Wayne and after we spilt up, I haven't had any of these thoughts. However, lately they keep slowly coming back and I can't get this thoughts out of my head." Logan muttered into the silent room, keeping his he in James's shoulder so he didn't have to see his face, missing the look of hatred and hurt that crossed over James's face.

There was hatred bubbling inside of James for what Wayne did to Logan coursing through the taller teens veins, and the fact that his best friend, his brother, was still trying to put himself back together from the problems and self issues he had caused. Then there was hurt because seeing Logan like this broke his heart. It made him feel stupid for not realizing Logan was in a troubled situation before.

"If you weren't in this world, then my world would be dull and I would forever feel like something was missing. We've had so many good times together and the thought of you being gone and those memories being nothing but a dream or a figment of my imagination is unacceptable. So don't listen to those stupid thoughts. You mean something special to everyone you meet. You're kind and really smart. Not to mention you're pretty hot too. I know a couple of people at school that want to be with you and are really jealous of Kendall.

'And I was serious Logan, when I said I think you only feel trapped, broken and/or hallow is because you allow your mind to think that. It's all in your mind. You are able to do anything when you put your mind to it and don't say I'm just preaching now because I'm not, I've seen you do it. I've seen you stick up for yourself and those around you. You're even able to actually say Wayne's name now without having a panic attack! I've seen you laugh and smile and joke like you did before you met Wayne and I'm going to make sure I see more and more of it until you're the way you used to be before him." James finished, noticing that Logan had long ago stopped crying and was looking up at him.

"But I can't. I can't be the same person I was before Wayne. I can't look at things the way I use to anymore and I'm so angry and frustrated because it's like a part of me died and I'm still mourning over myself. I'm so mad inside!" Logan said and James could see the inner conflict the boy was feeling through his eyes. He could see the anger. "I just... Some day's I want to really hurt him, James. And other day's I'm still scared that he's going to come back." The smaller finished, shaking his head.

"Well, good because I don't want you to be the same Logie you were before Wayne now either. I want you to be the new, strong and independent Logan you slowly are becoming now. I think you can help people one day with your story too. You, to me, you represent hope and inspiration." James smiled, hugging the smaller boy a little tighter. Logan smiled warmly back at James and this time happy tears leaked out of the corner's of his eyes as he hugged James back. Typical James, making him cry happy tears. James really was his brother and he didn't need blood to prove it.

* * *

The next day, Logan and James went to school together and when they got to the school doors, they had to separate as the taller boy went to his gym locker to put his hockey gear up. They had a big game tonight and of course Logan was going to support James, Kendall and Carlos.

Making his way to his own locker, Logan started for the lock. Suddenly there was a body pressed up against his back and his eyes were covered by a big pair of hands. Smiling, he leaned into the body, having a stong hunch on who this person was.

"Guess who." Whispered the voice in his ear, before kissing him lightly on his right cheek. Logan grinned wider as he heard the voice of his boyfriend and felt weak in his knees.

"Hmm, are you tall and blonde?" He asked playfully. Kendall chuckled and nuzzled into Logan's neck.

"Yes, Yes I am." Kendall answered back, still keeping his hands over the smaller boy's eyes.

"Okay, Are you on the hockey team too?" The smart boy asked, smiling at the feeling of Kendall.

"I happen to be on the hockey team too." The blonde replied back.

"Hmm, okay so your tall and blonde. You're on the hockey team as well... Did you go around telling people your name was Kendizzle when you were younger?" Laughed Logan.

Kendall released the smaller boy from his hold and Logan turned around to see a pouting Kendall in front of him. He laughed even more and the blonde cracked a small smile.

"You're so mean. Don't tease me about my... interesting childhood. I was a really strange kid." Kendall said, shaking his head at all of his old memories.

Logan giggled a little more before stopping and getting up on his tippy toes to kiss the blonde on his forehead like the blonde always did to him and Kendall grinned at the cute gesture.

"God, I missed you. Ohh, that reminds me, I haven't been avoiding you or something like that last week. Carlos told me that's what you thought and I wasn't not at all! I've just been really busy with school and work and I'm sorry for not telling you. I kept forgetting. But I couldn't help it, you make my mind go blank every time I see you." Kendall smiled, kissing Logan on the lips sweetly and the smaller boy melted at the feel.

"So are you saying it's my fault you forgot to tell me?" The brown-eyed boy joked, staring up at Kendall with a playful smirk.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying." Laughed the blonde, loving his moment of peace as he looked into Logan's eyes. Pulling the smart boy into a hug, pushing him into the locker's as his taller body surrounded the smaller, lithe one.

To Logan, it was like Kendall was covering him with comfort and it felt like he was withdrew into a peace of mind.

After a while, Kendall pulled away and winked down at his boyfriend and Logan couldn't explain the amount of something he felt in that moment, it was something peculiar but he liked it a lot. It made him feel warm and safe. It was intriguing. The blonde held Logan's hand and the two started walking but going nowhere in particular.

"You're going to the game tonight, right?" Kendall asked after they made there to one side of the school before turning around and starting to walk the other way again.

"Yeah, I always go. Why?" Logan queried, looking over at the blonde next to him.

"Because I just wanted to make sure my new good luck charm was there." Kendall said.

"How am I your good luck charm? You guys win like, every game regardless if I'm there." Logan stated, furrowing his eyebrows at Kendall.

"Well, like I told you before, I have liked you for a long time and when I joined the hockey team and we started playing games I saw you in the stands one day and you caught my eye. So every time you showed up to the games I would always make sure I did my best and that made me become better. But on days you weren't there, I would slack off some. But because I was constantly trying my best to do better to, I don't know, make you notice me. When I did slack, it didn't make that much of a difference because I had already became really good. Are you still following me?" Kendall asked, almost confusing himself trying to explain this to Logan. The smart boy, however nodded his head slowly. He felt really flattered and really shocked by this. "I guess because of you, I have acomplished a lot, with hockey. You were like my secret good luck charm." The blonde finished, giving a half smile, rubbing the back of his neck, signalling to Logan that he was embarrassed.

"You're so sweet and you don't even know it, do you?" Logan said after a pause, then pulling the blonde down into a kiss that lasted a lot longer than they thought it would. It was sweet and almost never ending but it had to came to an end. After detaching himself for the taller boy, Logan backed up some, a heavy blush on his face as he turned his attention to the ground.

"Only for you. And stop looking down when you blush. I love seeing it on your face." Kendall said, lifting up Logan's head like he has done so many times in the past, kissing the smaller boy's forehead just as the bell rang and the two departed to go to class.

Not even realizing that a certain jealous blonde was trailing behind them the whole time.

* * *

"Jett, we're putting the plan in action today, okay. So get ready." Jo stated plainly to the blonde boy next to her.

"I'm always ready." He answered back. The two of them made their way to class.

* * *

It was monday so that meant everyone had all of their classes today, so the green-eyed teen would have to go to his first four periods before lunch. Kendall's first set of classes went by pretty normal. He was so happy to see Logan in voices second period, then he had a free period for third and now was fourth and couldn't wait until lunch so he could talk to him.

The blonde strolled down to the basement of the school. That was where his art class was. He hated the fact that he shared his fourth period with Jo, of all people. They had talked a little when Jo had first arrived because she was very persisting with getting his attention, but after he found out what she had said to Logan, the blonde ignored her unless he was glaring at her. Or looking at her with a look of disgust.

That's what he planned to do today when he saw her in class today too. Ignore her blatant attempts to talk to him and he did so perfectly.

Jo, on the other hand, was texting Jett to let him know she was about to go ahead. Unfazed by the way the blonde was treating her. As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch, she ran over to Kendall.

"Kendall, wait please." Jo asked, trying to play the sweet girl, which made the hockey player roll his eyes but he stopped. She smirked on the inside and walked in front of him. "Can I please talk to you?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked harshly, and Jo flinched a bit. Playing innocent, the blonde girl shifted on her feet and looked down. _'That's only cute when Logan does it...'_ Kendall mused to himself.

Sighing and batting her eye lashes up to Kendall, she asked "Can we talk in private. There's a unoccupied room close to here. We could go there."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" The tall blonde boy looked down at her like she was stupid and Jo wanted so badly to set him straight but she had a goal to achieve right now, so the blonde girl pushed her ego aside. Instead feigning a look of hurt and it took all of Kendall's willpower to not roll his eyes again.

"Because I want to apologize to you in private. Where I can say every thing and not worry about people hearing. Please, I'm making an effort here." She begged. He furrowed his brows, looking at her in confusing.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to Logan? You're the one that was being a bitch to him. Which I don't like at all." Kendall said glaring at her hard with his arms crossed over his chest and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't impressive.

"I did. We share the same third and I said sorry to him and I don't think he completely forgave me but I tried." She lied, almost like it was the most natural thing to her. The green-eyed boy in front of her held a shocked look on his face, before it turned to suspicion. But before he could as her anything she pleaded with him one more time.

"Please, I just want to make peace." Jo stated, looking around at the few people who were still in the room. Kendall sighed and decided to give in to the girl, so that way she would leave him alone and he could be with Logan sooner. Jo smiled and lead him to the small unoccupied room so they could talk. When they were walking through the hallway she made eye contact with Jett, who was further down the hall, and slightly nodded her head in his direction.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes since lunch began and Logan was waiting patiently for Kendall to show. He already finished his lunch, so he got up from the table and threw his trash away at the trash can near the doors. His friends all in deep conversations, while he mainly stayed quite but joined in here and there.

As he was about to walk away, a tall blonde dude stepped in front of him. Logan thinks he recognize him from hockey games, but he wasn't sure who exactly he was.

"Hi, Logan right?" Jett asked casually.

"Yes." Logan said after a moment.

"Oh, okay. Well, Kendall told me to tell you that he wanted you to meet him in room 234 but he didn't tell me why." Jett lied through his teeth, feeling good because his part of the plan was now over with.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The short boy said before walking into the school building, while Jett took out his phone and texted Jo to let her know Logan was coming her way.

* * *

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything. Sorry for being mean to Logan and bothering you. Also for being mean to all of yours and Logan's other friends. I just couldn't help but to be jealous though. Logan has you and, I don't know, the moment I saw you, I had a huge crush on you." Jo tried to drag out this fake apology for as long as she could. Using some of what she heard Kendall say earlier. Jo was beyond relieved when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Now all she has to do is wait.

Kendall falling for apology, felt sympathy for her because that's exactly how he felt when he saw Logan, patted her shoulder lightly before retracting his hand back. "I understand what you mean, and I'm sorry but very happy with Logan."

Jo internally rolled her eyes but on the outside made a really sad face and looked like she was about to cry. The hockey player stood in front of her awkwardly not knowing what to do. Suddenly the door handle began to twist, Kendall looked at it in confusing while Jo's face twisted into a sick smirk and she pulled him down by his neck and into a hard kiss, hearing a gasp from the person at the door.

Logan stood at the door and he felt like he was stuck for a second because all he could do was look at the sight in front of him. This was why he never should have decided to say yes to Kendall. This is why he was protecting his heart so he would feel all of the excruciating pain he felt now, in his chest. Fighting back tears, because the smart boy was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry, he closed them gently before opening them and you could see all of the emotions he felt in his eyes.

Kendall was to shock to move at first, but as soon as that faded he pushed her off hard, knocking her into the wall. However, it was too late because he saw the teary eyed Logan was standing at the door looking heartbroken.

"Logan-" The tall blonde didn't even get a chance to say that what the smart boy saw was a mistake because Logan ran off. "Logan, wait please!"

Before chasing after Logan, Kendall looked at Jo with so much anger in his eyes. He could have strangled her. But Jo was unfazed by his anger and just laughed that hideous laugh of hers.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Kendall screamed in her face. _'This dumb bitch.'_ He thought to himself along with whole lot of other insults.

Jo just rolled her eyes and then looked him deeply in the eyes with an evil face, "Because if I can't have you, no one can."

Letting out a growl, Kendall ran after Logan.


	14. Something Doesn't Add Up

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but this week has kicked my ass. I had choir rehearsals and a BIG performance today! AHHH! Well, anyways I wanted to tell you that I should be able to update like I normally do next week. Also I wanted to say thank you to you guys for all the support and all of your lovely reviews. They touch my heart :-) And I also have been thinking about other Kogan story ideas because sadly this one will be coming to an end soon. **

**Oh, can you show some love to my One-shot stories called Big Time Mariah Carey One-Shots because I'm taking request over there peeps and I wrote another smut of Kogan goodness. lolz**

**A+C**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_'It was all a lie. Everything!' _Logan thought to himself as he continued to run away from the scene he just witness. Now that he was out of their vision, he let his tears fall freely. The smart boy wished he could be stronger at the moment, instead of crying over someone who hurt him. He was supposed to be better than crying. Logan thought he should be used to it by now. Getting use to pain and things not working out the way he planned. But this hurt so much more than anything before. Surprisingly, more than when he was Wayne's rag doll, and punching bag mixed into one.

He came to a realization that he's sick of trying. Sick of hoping and thinking that he could be loved. That there is a happy ending for him, when it reality, no one truly gets a happy ending unless their lucky and Logan's life is anything but. Hoping for the dream love and feeling. A _real_ love. But now Logan's just done wishing for a fantasy.

The small teen was running to the point that he had no idea where he was going, but he was still at school. Kendall was trying his hardest to catch up to the emotional boy. Finally, he caught up with Logan and pulled on the boy's shoulder, turning him around.

"Logan! That was not at ALL what it looked like! Jo, she-" Kendall tried to get out but Logan cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. How many other people have you ran after and told the same thing to? I should have seen this coming. You were too good to be true and now it all makes sense... Jo?," Logan let out a sad chuckle, and more tears formed. "Jo, of all people. I can't..." He shook his head and bit his bottom lip, "I don't ever want to talk to you again." Logan finished, his eyes guarded, as he peered into green eyes.

Kendall was shaking his head no, furiously. "Logie!-"

"Don't call me that ever again. You don't get that privilege." Logan said, eyes as cold as stones. Hearing Kendall call him Logie after seeing the truth brought him great abhorrence for the taller teen in front of him and now his sorrow was turning into rage. He wanted to slap Kendall, wanted to make the other teen hurt as much as he did in that moment. But physical pain wouldn't be enough. This hurt he felt in him, couldn't amount to any slap or punch. This was deeper.

However, he didn't realize that Kendall was hurt. Hurt at seeing Logan, his Logan, angry at him like this and not listening to a word he's trying to say. The green-eyed teen's heart ached as he watched Logan transform into a person he had never seen before. Kendall was beyond frustrated that the smart teen wouldn't even give him the benefit of the doubt. Like after all this time they were together, and gotten to know one another, that Logan could think Kendall would do this. That made the green-eyed teen angry himself.

"Why would I throw away my chance of being with you? God! You're so blind! How many times do I have to say I've had these stupid feelings for you for a long time and that I was so elated when I got my chance with you! Don't cut me off again! It's my turn to speak!" Kendall yelled when Logan was about to interrupt him again, "During the time that we have gotten together, I have been so happy and you have too. But after seeing that whole scam you'd believe I'd do something like that to you. That I'd hurt you like that. Well, you know what? If you can actually be stupid enough to fall for that then maybe this wasn't even meant to be in the first place." Kendall finished, instantly regretting his last words as he saw Logan's eyes start to water again.

The smaller male ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky breath. "Maybe you're right..." Kendall looked at him hopeful. Hoping that he'd say that he was right about believing the whole situation with Jo and they'd be alright because he trusted Kendall. But the next words Logan uttered crushed any of his faith. "This wasn't meant to be and I don't want to talk to you ever again." And with that Logan left from the hallway. Leaving a heartbroken Kendall.

* * *

Wiping off the wetness from his pale and flushed face, Logan made it back to the lunch table. He needed to talk to his best friends. Thoughts and emotions running through his mind. Was Kendall right and he was stupid enough to believe that he'd do this to him? It could all be a plot... Jo had said that she was planning something. But the blonde could have just said that because that's what he told Kendall she had said before.

He continued his walk at a slow pace. Not having enough energy or strength to walk really at all. Logan honestly wanted to go home and cry but decided not to, in fear of looking defeated. Which is how he absolutely felt. His heart felt like a wound was reopen and this time nothing could stitch it back together. This was depression at its finest.

"It's kinda sad you had to find out about me and Kenny this way." Said a familiar voice next to him. Turning his head, Logan was face to face with Jo and the girl had a sadistic smile on her face as she looked at him with amused eyes.

Not even having enough energy to fight with her, he just looked at Jo with a sad, blank expression and let out a sigh. Jo looked at him and for half a second, felt the tiniest ounce of remorse at what she did. But it quickly dispersed as she reveled in the fact Kendall wouldn't be with him or anyone else as long as she was around.

"Jo, what do you want?" Logan sighed out. It was like everything was taking so much effort right now. Talking, walking and thinking. Everything. His face shared no emotions or a sense that he had any feelings at all as he looked at Jo. But his puffy red eyes, tinged pink (and a little wet) cheeks gave him away, that he was suffering through pain. Logan's posture was turned into itself and he hugged his own chest with his arms.

"To tell you that sorry I had to play a little dirty to get what I wanted. But you know, all's far in love and war, right? I'm just surprised it took you this long to find out yourself, seeing as how smart you are..." Jo said, looking at Logan like she was being honest.

"What do you mean?... How long has this been going on behind my back?" Logan asked, curiosity sparking in his once dull brown eyes. He bit on his lip, waiting for Jo's answer.

"Since last week. And man is he _good_. But you probably knew that." The blonde girl lied some more.

Last week... The week that Kendall was acting very weird and distance with Logan. The week he hardly saw that blonde and when he did it was always brief. The smart boy's throat went dry and his legs became shaky under his own weight as he processed all of this information. It all made sense now. _'Good...'_ Logan pondered at Jo's words.

"Good?" He choked out, tears threatening his eyes again. He turned his attention to the ground, missing the look of hesitation that rose on Jo's face as he contemplated kicking Logan down even more. The boy looked like a hurt puppy when he was upset and it was shockingly getting to her and she wondered if maybe she should be doing this to a boy who has already been through so much. But the blonde girl quickly changed her demeanor back as she thought about her objective. But is it really worth it?

"Oh, you know good... At sex. Like, really good. The best I've ever had." She said, watching Logan completely fall apart. The tears escaped his brown eyes and his lip trembled. Then Jo watched as Logan started to walk again at a fast pace and for the first time in all the scams she's ever pulled (and there's a lot), she felt a little guilty.

* * *

The usual lunch table was so wrapped up into one another conversations that they didn't even notice that Logan was coming over. Or that he looked like a mess. Anyone who saw him would have seen all how destroyed Logan looked.

He was almost to the table of his talking friends when suddenly, someone pulled on his shoulder. Making the smart boy turn around and see that Kendall was looking at him. "Logan, I didn't mean what I said before. I want us to be together. Please." The blonde boy said, trying to come closer to hug the younger boy who was still crying. Instead he was pushed away, rather harshly, and Logan had a look in his eyes that Kendall had never seen before.

"Busy with work and stuff, huh?!" Logan yelled, gaining the attention from his friends and other nosy people. "You're _good_. You're so good. Well, sex isn't the only thing you're good at. You, Kendall, are good at fooling people. I-I I thought you were really something special! And so now you regret what you said? Why do you regret it Kendall? Because maybe the rumors are true and you still think I'm dumb enough to get back with you, then continue to fall for you and sleep with you. Only to have you hurt me again?

'I may not have been completely honest when I said I don't ever want you to talk to me again. But now I mean it because I can't even look at you anymore!" Logan yelled, not caring about the scene that were causing and started backed away from Kendall. But the taller teen wasn't having this, he wanted to know why Logan was so much more upset than before. What could have happen from the short time span the brown-eyed boy ran off?

"Logan baby, what's wrong? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kendall spoke calmly, trying to defuse the situation a bit, but to no prevail because Logan only got more angry with the nickname.

"Don't! Just don't. Leave me alone!" Logan said as he walked away from Kendall.

After seeing Logan like that, Kendall knew that there was no doubt that Logan being that upset had to do with Jo. Every time the smart boy has blew up, it has been because of her. So she must have said something to him and he needed to talk to her and set her straight. This whole situation was getting way out of hand.

* * *

As the smart teen kept going in the direction of his group of friends, he dried his eyes and tried to stop crying all together. To Logan, he shouldn't be crying and this upset. He and Kendall were only a thing for three weeks. But if the smart teen were to really be honest with himself, it felt like so much longer than that and maybe that's why, somehow this hurt so much more than anything else.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt this much if it was someone else Kendall was messing around with because knowing it was Jo really broke something inside Logan. This was the girl who made him feel like Wayne did, the girl who was cold to him just because she wanted his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend. Why her of all people?

Letting out a growl of frustration, he now stood in front of his table. Every one of his and some of Kendall's friends were looking at him with worried eyes. He was about to say he wanted to talk to Camille and James but the lunch bell had rung right as he opened his mouth to do so. However, as his friends started to stand up and leave, James and Camille stayed where they were, waiting patiently for Logan to talk still.

"I'm going home." Logan's voice was raw as he choked out his sentence after the others departed, sending him sypathetic smiles. Trying his hardest not to fall apart again, he accepted them with a small head nod as they left. James and Camille looked at each other with matched concern and confusion. Logan was fine at the beginning of lunch, but now he looked like a train wreck.

"Logie, what's wrong?" Camille asked in a nurturing voice, she stood up and rubbed his back soothingly. James standing near the two as well.

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it here. Can you guys come home with me?" Logan asked as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Of course." James answered for the both of them and they decided on taking James's car so he wouldn't have to leave it at school. In the car, Camille held Logan in the backseat as he cried, not being able to stop the tears again. James was so confused. Logan was fine this morning. Aside from being a bit shaky from his dream last night, he seemed fine. Something just didn't add up.

The house was empty due to Logan's parents still being at work, so this was convient. They walked inside in a sort of haze. Wondering what exactly to do for their broken friend. 

Once they all settled down in Logan's room, Cami and James waited patiently for Logan to speak his piece. Although the smart boy just had a miserable look on his face and like he wasn't going to talk for a while. But he cleared his throat and the other two sat up a little more.

"Kendall, he..." Logan let out a whimper as he tried to finish his sentence. "He cheated on me with Jo. I caught them kissing an-and Kendall saw me. But I ran away, I couldn't... Jo? I-I'm so... I can't understand..." Logan stuttered out, he eyes fixated on something on the wall and his vision was a little blurred from all the crying the smart boy did.

Camille was having a hard time trying to understand what Logan was telling her. She got the part about Kendall cheating, but that's the part that doesn't make sense. Everytime she was around the blonde, all he talked about was Logan and how great he was, so to her this just seemed ludicrous.

James on the other hand, was furious. He trusted Kendall with his friend and the blonde said he'd never hurt Logan but then he goes and does this... and with Jo! The one person who made it their mission to hurt Logan in any way possible. The hazel-eyed teen wanted to find Kendall and beat him down. However, instead he settled for wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders, trying to comfort his friend.

"Wait, what is the full story? Because I feel like there are a lot of details missing..." The dramatic girl said, trying to put these puzzle pieces together because some didn't seem to fit. Logan looked at her and let out a deep breath. Closing his brown eyes, seeing today's events passed over them and feeling drained.

"Someone told me Kendall wanted me to meet him in room 234, you know the old abandoned room. But when I got there Kendall and Jo were kissing and as soon as Kendall realized I was there he pulled away, and I ran away but he followed me and said that I was stupid if I thought he'd do this to me and that maybe we weren't meant to be. But I know what I saw! So I told him that maybe we weren't suppose to be together. Then I walked away." Logan said, shaking his head slowly while rubbing his face. He was so done with this day and all of today's events. James stood up and started pacing around Logan's room as he listened to the smart boy. Feeling his anger reach it's limits.

However, the brown-haired girl had even more questions. Like, who was the dude that told Logan Kendall wanted to see him and if the blonde was really cheating, why would he tell someone to tell Logan to meet him when he's having an affair? This really didn't add up.

"Do you know who it was that told you Kendall wanted to meet you?" She asked. The two boys looked at her with a shared looked of confusion. Logan shook his head no and continued on in his self-pity.

"Well, did anything else happen today? What was that fight outside we saw at the table?" With much hesitance, Camille asked. Her curiosity had a thirst now, that needed to be quenched. She needed to solve this and possible help both Logan and Kendall because the more she learned, the more she felt that Kendall was innocent from all of these acusations.

The smart boy was confused about these questions and what their importance was to Camille. Everytime he talked about this, the more his heart yearned and the more he felt like an idiot for not realizing Kendall was stepping out on him. Rolling his tired eyes and letting out a sigh, he looked at Cami with a dull look.

"After Kendall ran after me and tried to say that what I saw was a lie, I ran into Jo and she told me that her and Kendall had sex. A-and this ha-ad been going on all last week! The week he said he was busy with work and school AND OTHER BULLSHIT! Gosh, I feel so stupid!

'That's when I decided to go home and talk to you guys but of course Kendall would try to lie some more. Saying he didn't mean what he said and that he wants me. Acting confused when I yelled at him about what Jo told me... I should have said no. I shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him because he turned out to be a fucking jerk!" Logan finished, his throat feeling sore from all the yelling he's been doing today but he can't find it in him to care. Everything in his body felt hurt, he felt an ache pulsating through his head, throat, chest and legs.

Camille sat their, watching her friend pull the covers over his body. Pondering every thing Logan had told her. Overall, she felt lost. But Camille knew that she was going to have to investigate. The dramatic girl would tell James to help her but he seemed to murderess right now, to help her.

"You guys, I'm going to sleep... You can stay if you want but I just need to clear my thoughts and sleep seems tempting now." Logan said, feeling his exhaustion kick on as he rested his head on the pillow, curling up more under his bedspread.

"Aright, I guess I'll leave. I have a game anyway... Camille you coming?" James, who had been quiet the whole time, asked. She turned to him and nodded. It was probably best if they left Logan alone now. So they made their departure.


	15. Defense Mechanism

**Heeeyyy! Hope you like it:-)**

**A+C**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

While walking, James's steps were stiff and rigid as he and Camille made it to the his car. James was pissed. No, actually he was beyond pissed. The hazel-eyed teen couldn't even think straight or begin to expressed his fury. It didn't make sense to him, how things like this would always end up happening to Logan. The poor boy deserved a break. Or at least a real shot at happiness, instead of mediocre version.

The tall boy had trusted Kendall with his best friend. He thought that the blonde would help Logan love and enjoy his life again. Expected Kendall to be a good boyfriend. Instead, Kendall broke his best friend even more and now James had no idea how he was going to help Logan heal. Especially now that the smart teen's progress had been thrown out the window.

As James and Camille both settled into the car, Camille placed a hand on the tall boy's shoulder. Trying to calm him down a bit, and feeling a sense of accomplishment when she noticed that he started to deflate some.

"...Sorry Cami. I know you don't like it when I get angry like this but how are you not just as mad as me? Kendall fucked up Logie even more and we're going to be stuck trying to keep him together. And it's not that I feel like it's a hassle because I'll always be there for you and Logan. But it's exhausting." James said, looking at the girl in the passenger side of his car. They had yet to leave from Logan's house, just sitting in the tall boy's car and letting their minds wonder. James sighed and rubbed his pretty lighty-tanned face. Camille shifted in her seat and patted his back.

"Jamie..." she debated telling the hazel-eyed teen her thinking. Knowing James, he'd just fight the brunette girl. Believing Kendall to be guilty of every accusation thrown the blonde's way. However, she didn't know what to believe but Camille was positive that there was so much to this story that wasn't being told. "I don't think Kendall cheated on Logan..." She breathe out. Watching as James snapped his head to her and had a mixed look playing on his face and it was hard to match each emotion that showed. However, the one emotion she could see was anger deep in his eyes. The actress had to look away because it was so intense.

"What?! Why not? Logan said he saw it!" James spoke harshly. He gave her a look of disbelief and shook his head at her. Camille scrunched her face together and frowned under James's scrutinizing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Camille scowled at him and he rolled his eyes before looking out the windshield. "And yeah, he might have seen them kissing but that doesn't mean what we think it means. I think that this was a set up. Come on Jamie! Think about it. Kendall's always so wrapped up in Logan and vice versa. You even said so yourself." Camille stated, trying to convince the stubborn pretty boy.

James sat in his driver's seat and thought about what she was telling him. Furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to disect every thing inside his mind. Replaying Logan's words to him in his mind about the situation.

"I don't see what you see... What makes you think Kendall didn't cheat?" James asked, a bit frustrated. He was still mad about the whole fiasco but some of the anger did dissolve while talking to Cami.

"Because it doesn't make any sense. Why would Kendall tell Logan to meet him somewhere when he knew that Jo would be there and the two could rendezvous? And I don't know about you, but I saw the way Kendall looked today when he and Logan got into a fight at the table. He looked genuinely upset and worried about Logan." Camille explained, moving her body dramatically to express each point she made. James bit his bottom lip while his face morphed into a look of deep thought. Processing all of the girl's thoughts and opinions.

"Well, he could have just made and idiot mistake and asked someone to tell Logan to meet him in the room because he forgot that Jo was going to show up too and he can sing and recite poetry so I'm almost certain he can act too... By the way, while trying to get to the nitty-gritty, tell me why Kendall and Jo would be in the same room to begin with. That raises suspicion itself." James said, with a lot of sass.

"Hmm, you do have a point there... But still I don't think Kendall would do this and I'm going to get to the bottom of this... And don't tell Logan!" Camille warned James. The hockey player rolled his eyes and nodded his head. There was no point trying to change her opinion because once Camille got that determined look in her eyes, she went on auto-pilot.

* * *

The cold air of the ice rink hit Camille and James faces as they entered. James was used to it and you'd think that by now she'd be used to it too. What with her going to every single one of his games, basically spending almost as much time in the rink as him. But it seems like the coldness never fails to shock her.

"I have to go down to the lockeroom to get ready. See you after the game." James said, starting to head over in the direction of the lockerooms. But was stopped by Camille.

"Please don't do something stupid during the game to Kendall, Jamie." Camille pleaded with big brown eyes, gripping his arm tight. He sighed.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything." James stated plainly. Making no room for argument as he pulled himself out of the actress's grip and made his way to the changing rooms.

Camille let out an anxious breath as she watched James leave and taking a seat in the stands. Hoping he didn't do anything bad.

* * *

Shuffling down the stairs and into the lockeroom, James couldn't deny the pressure he felt. I wanted to be good and not fight with Kendall but he knew that it would only take one look and he'd want to hurt the blonde.

Making his way into the low lit room, James made it to his locker and started for the lock. Noticing that he was the only one there. Although, he is a bit early so that was most likely the reason. But to him, that felt like a better option than being down there and running into Kendall or even Carlos. To James, Carlos must have known about Jo and Kendall sneaking around because Carlos had seemed so quick to defend the blonde hockey captain. However, now all James could think about is Carlos being Kendall's wingman and helping the cheater out on his little scandal by lying and such. Which sucked because he had started to like Carlos... a lot.

The pretty boy was about to take off his shirt when he heard the sound of shoes going down the stairs. Turning his head, hazel eyes saw Carlos and on instinct, glared at the cute Latino.

Carlos, a bit taking back by James's glare, frowned. Then he walked over to him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Carlos asked innocently, his face held confusion as he stared up at the pretty boy. Every thing between them seemed to be good so he hadn't the slight clue why James would be looking at him like that.

James wanted to believe that the adorable little Latino in front of him had no idea about what was going on. But a part of him wouldn't let him because he kept thinking about how this could all just be an act.

"Like you don't know." James muttered, looking away from those tempting brown eyes. Carlos frowned even more, wondering why James was acting this way towards him.

"I don't know... What's wrong?" Carlos asked, looking up at him with begging eyes. James sighed and closed his locker (mainly for effect) and stared at him with unreadable eyes. The taller player was searching for any sign of fake. But not really finding any indication that Carlos was not being genuine. So he just decided to stop beating around the bush and get to it.

"Your friend. That's what's wrong... I'm going to ask this once and I want you to be honest with me, okay?" James said and Carlos, still slightly confused, nodded. "Did you know that Kendall was cheating on Logan with Jo?" James asked, looking at him intensely. Observing him to see if he'd make a wrong move and prove to James that he knew and Kendall and Carlos both played them.

Carlos gasped and shook his head no. "Kendall wouldn't do anything like that! He really likes Logan."

The taller boy huffed and shifted on his feet. "Well, it happened. So you must not know your friend very well. He hurt Logan and I want to hurt him but I'm going to try to be the better person... You really didn't know?" James stared him down some more.

"NO! and I don't think Kendall would do something like this. I've known him all my life. I know him like I know myself!" Carlos defended. The smaller of the two refused to believe that his best bro could ever do this. Especially since he's known how long Kendall has liked Logan and how much of a good, kind-hearted person the blonde is when it comes to relationships. Kendall always fell so hard and tried to be the best boyfriend ever.

"How well do you know yourself? Obviously not too well." James spoke with some sass, he knew that was kind of a low blow but he couldn't help it. Sometimes his anger would control what came out of his mouth. It was his defense mechanism. Carlos stared at him with hurt eyes. This wasn't the James he had gotten to know over these past weeks and developed feelings for. This James was being a jerk and a bit inconsiderate. He turned his head away.

James noticed that what he said hurt Carlos and felt bad. "I'm sorry Carlos. That wasn't necessary." There was an awkward silence of the two looking between the two.

Clearing his throat, Carlos started to back away from James. "I know myself very well and I know that if I had to choose to between my best friend and a guy who acts rude when he's mad, then I'd choose my friend. Now, I don't know what's going on. But it doesn't have anything to do with me. So don't assume I'd be a nasty person like that." He said as he walked to his own locker on the other side of the room. _'I thought you were different...'_ He thought to himself, as he made it to his locker.

James sighed before as he looked after Carlos for a couple of seconds. Then he continued to get dress.

* * *

A few minutes pasted and Carlos saw James, dressed in his hockey attire, leave to go up to the players waiting area. He felt... lost. A large part of his mind hoping that what James said wasn't true because of course he knew his friend and knew that Kendall wouldn't do something like that and cheat on Logan. The guy he's liked for so long. The guy Carlos would always have to hear about being so cute and blah blah blah.

As the small athlete put his jersey over his head, he heard someone shift next to him. Pulling the jersey down, he saw that it was Kendall and instantly noticed how sad his friend looked.

The tall blonde had red eyes and wet cheeks that were tinged pink. His hair was thrown every where. Kendall looked heartbroken and like he was experiencing physical pain of some sort. Which is true in a way, the taller boy's heart hurt so much that he was starting to feel some chest pain and his throat was so sore from being to tense and tight because he couldn't speak. He wanted to, but his throat just wouldn't let him. Instead it would just get more constricted and ache more.

He was going to go and talk to Jo. To hopefully make her stop and tell the truth. But then he thought that him going to see her would only put him into another wrong situation. Knowing her, she'd probably twist him going to talk to her into something more and what's worst is that this is starting to spread around school.

The great Kendall Knight a cheat! The new hot gossip. Kendall just wanted everyone to shut up. He wanted Logan to believe him and Jo to leave earth. He wanted things to go back to how they were before the bitch ruined things. It didn't make sense, why was she so sprung on making things so bad for him.

"Kendall... Are you okay? You've stood there for about five minutes, staring into space." Kendall heard Carlos's soft voice ask. He took a breath before attempting to speak.

He let out a sad chuckle, "Haven't you heard? I'm a cheater..." Kendall hissed. Just saying those few words felt like a mission. Carlos waited for him to continue, knowing that the blonde was going to say more. Kendall continued "Logan and now the whole school thinks that I cheated on him. He didn't even believe me when I said that I didn't and I never would do that to him and he was so mad at me. It was like his mind was set before I could even get a word out and it made me mad. So I said something stupid that I wish I could take back. I just..." Kendall choked out, not continuing his sentence. Because he wasn't able to anymore. Instead, looking down at his hands and holding back a couple of tears. But one escaped and left a wet streak down from his eye to his chin. He wiped it quickly.

"What happened exactly?" Carlos asked, waiting patiently for Kendall to pull himself together again. Moving closer to Kendall, he wrapped an arm around the miserable blonde and gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Jo happened. She twisted everything up! Did something to make Logan fall for her plan even more and now he's even more mad at me. I wish I could go back in time and stop every thing from happening the way Jo wanted it to." He paused, shaking his head. "Jo said she wanted to talk to me at the beginning of lunch to apologize for her behavior towards me and Logie and I was dumb enough to fall for it. When we were talking, Jo kept going on and on and now I realize she was stalling until we heard the door knob shake. That's when she pulled my head down and kissed me and Logan saw. He thought I was cheating on him!" Kendall cried out. Why did it have to hurt this much? He couldn't take it.

Surprisingly, this hurt more to Kendall than any of his other relationships and he was with those people for so much longer before they'd break up. But this was different and not just because of the unwanted circumstances. This was so much more and maybe it had something to do with Kendall liking Logan for so long. But still, this was three weeks and he's feeling things he didn't think he'd feel for at less a couple of months. Kendall is also afraid that if he admits his deep feelings then that would only make things worse for him, and that would be too dreadful and unbarring.

Carlos sat there and thought for a few seconds. How did Logan know where they'd be? Or if he didn't, how'd he just come across that room and walk in. Why was Jo so obsessed with making Kendall and Logan's life hell? Something wasn't right...

"Why would she be doing all of this?" Carlos asked, mainly to himself.

"You don't believe me?" Kendall asked, taking Carlos's question to himself as scepticism. The thought of his best friend not believing him made the pain he felt already weigh more.

"NO! That's not it. I'm just thinking about this whole situation. Trying to figure all of this out. But I think I have a rough sketch in my head." Carlos explained to Kendall.

Kendall turned to his locker and started to open it. "Oh... I don't want to think about this anymore... Lets just hurry up and get on the ice." He said in a dull, monotone voice. Carlos nodded and continued with what he was doing.

* * *

The cool, misty air circulated through the arena. The game was going to start in about 30 minutes and soon the coach would have them do warm-up drills to loosen them up more for the game.

Kendall looked around and saw that the stands were already started to get filled in. He saw Camille and his shoulders slumped when he didn't see Logan. After years off watching Logan, he noticed that when there was a game, Logan and Camille always arrived with James and waited for the game to start. So the smart boy not being here was most likely because he didn't want to see Kendall. Or be in the same room as him either and that alone, made the blonde's stomach churn as he thought about his Logie not being there because of him. His good luck charm.

Carlos looked at his friend and saw that Kendall looked so depressed and sad. He knew that he was going to have to fix what was going on because he couldn't deal with seeing his bro so miserable.

Coach Griff blew his whistle and they started there warm-up's. Kendall hardly put in any effort and the coach looked a bit displeased by that. Usually if Kendall didn't put in that much effort, it still be okay because Kendall really was way above average when it came to this sport. But at this moment, the hockey captain wasn't putting in any work and Griffen feared he'd play like this during the game too.

He blew his whistle in Kendall's direction and the blonde looked at his coach, "Yes?" He asked as he glided over to him.

"What's up with you, Knight? You're playing terrible right now." Coach frowned, looking at the teen in front of him that looked so dull and empty. It was odd seeing Kendall like this because, although Knight gives him a lot of sass, the boy usually had a nice smile and was very free-spirited. But now, he was the opposite.

"Nothing, coach." Kendall answered plainly. His eyes looking down at the white ice underneath is blades. He wished he stayed home so he could cry and fade into self-pity.

"Kendall... Are you-" Coach started.

"I'm fine, coach!" The blonde cut him off. Not really wanting to hear anything or talk to anyone.

Griffen's eyes widening at Kendall's sudden rude behavior. Sighing, he nodded his head and Kendall stated away going back to practice.

* * *

The had started and Palm Woods hockey team was already taking a beating from the other team. Kendall did absolutely nothing to help and it was making all of the other players mad. James being one of them.

He was sick of the blonde skating around like he was oblivious to them being in the middle of the game. James was already furious about Kendall cheating so this was becoming the icing on the cake.

"Get your act together, Knight." He sneered when he got close enough to the blonde. Kendall blinked at him, furrowing his thick eyebrows as he looked at James's upset face.

"Leave me alone." Kendall muttered, attempting to skate off but James moved and blocked his way.

"No. You already did something stupid earlier today, the team doesn't need you doing something idiotic, like making us lose the game, today either." The pretty boy insulted. Anger getting the better of him. Kendall's own eyes flared with fury as he looked at James.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly did I do that was stupid earlier!?" Kendall asked although he knew exactly what James was talking about. James scoffed.

"As if you don't know! You fucking cheater!" James looked at Kendall in dismay before he continued. "You made my best friend a wreck and you better thank the stars above that I'm not beating you up right now." James spat out viciously, his eyes narrowing on Kendall in a way that said 'try me.'

"I didn't cheat! And I'm going to stand here and take your shit!" Kendall yelled, and started to skate away. But James trailed behind him.

"That's because you know I'm telling you the truth. You're nothing but a stupid ass motherfu-" James was silenced by a fist to his mouth. Kendall packed a punch, it split his bottom lip. James let out a growl and lunged forward to Kendall. He punched the blonde back and the two found themselves fighting on the ice.

Carlos and the coaches trying to break them up but it was to no prevail. After finally getting the two off of one another, Griffen made them sit out the rest of the game and said that they weren't playing for the rest of the season. Also making Jett the captain in Kendall's place.

Jett was beyond happy that Jo's plan was working out so well. He was the replacement captain. Now he could be the cool guy at the school.

* * *

Once the game was over (which they lost and were deducted points off of because of the fight), all of the players went down to the changing rooms. Showering and getting changed.

James and Kendall glared at each other as they got changed, both sporting awful bruises from one another and Carlos keeping an eye out so that the two didn't brawl again.

"You said you'd try!" Camille yelled as soon as the pretty boy hobbled out of the lockeroom and over to her. James rolled his eyes. He was too exhausted right now to whole-heartedly argue back.

"Yeah, I know. I did try." The tall boy said.

"Well, you didn't try hard enough. Look at you... Oh you look so bad..." She told him as she reached out to touch the slowly rising bruise on his left cheek. James flinched away and pouted.

"He doesn't look any better." James informed and the actress didn't even have to trust his word because she saw it. Kendall limped out of the lockeroom, looking just as bad as James. Camille shook her head.

"I see..." Was her only reply. She looked over some more and saw Carlos. Instantly thinking that maybe he knows more information about the whole Logan-Kendall predicament. She needed to talk to him.

"I'm ready to go. Do you want me to drop you off?" James asked as he shifted his bags of hockey related stuff on his back trying to find a better position since his back was sore and tender from the newly forming bruises. Camille turned her attention to him and nodded.

"Yeah... But let me go to the bathroom first. You can wait in the car." She said, not even waiting for his answer.

Camille waited for him to leave before making her way over to Carlos and Kendall. "Listen, I don't have much time to talk now but Kendall I don't think you're a cheater and I want to help prove that you're not. And Carlos, I need your help." The actress said, and Kendall got a hopeful look in his eyes. Carlos looked shocked but happy that he wasn't the only one that thought something wasn't right.

They made some plans to talk to each other later, when they had more time to talk and Camille left with James.


	16. Who Was It?

**Hi, sorry for the long await. But this week... I lost a dear friend of mine and everything has just been hard. He was a great friend and will remain in my heart and memories :-) (R.I.P. Henry, I miss you.) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**A+C**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Tuesday morning proved to be a hassle already. Everyone was talking about the fight that happened between Kendall and James last night. More rumors started and people weren't being shy about spreading them around when Kendall and James were present. This only fueled their fire, making anger rise again within them and classes hadn't even started yet today! But they choose to ignore it and focus on better things today. Not wanting anymore of their privileges taking away like hockey was yesterday.

It was a simple game play for James today. At least he hoped it would prove to be simple. All he planned to do was make sure Kendall left Logan alone and was there for the smart boy if he needed him. Camille had told to him to just leave the former hockey captain be as well. To make sure he kept a good distance away from Kendall so they wouldn't have anymore issues. Which he scowled at like a small child. James still wanted to hurt the blonde. He wasn't satisfied yet. James wanted to really hurt Kendall. He knew these weren't the best thoughts. But honestly, James wanted to make Kendall pay for hurting Logan the way he did. For bring his friend down even more. It made the hazel-eyed teen livid to know that Kendall fucked Logan up more.

However, for Kendall, it was trying to get Logan to acknowledge him and talk more with Carlos and Camille. He just wanted to prove his innocents and be Logan again. Although it really did hurt Kendall to know that Logan would believe he'd do something like this. After talking and getting to know each other. Slowly opening up to one another and doing things he had never done in any of his past relationships he assumed that Logan understood just how serious the blonde was about them. But obviously Kendall was wrong and it hurt. There was a constant ache in his chest that he wish would disappear. But he knew it wouldn't until he had Logan again.

The blonde let out a rushed breath and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a hiss as he put his arm back down towards his aching body. He and James really did a number on each other. It was about five minutes before first period started and he really wanted to go over to Logan's locker and talk to him but Kendall knew that wouldn't be very wise because what he wanted to say (and try to convince) would take more than the time they had. Letting out a sad sigh, the blonde started to make his way to his home room. Hopefully, Kendall could get some time to talk to Logan alone today.

* * *

As Logan closed the metal door to his locker, a pair of voices caught his attention. He kept his back towards the voices but listened intently.

"Yeah, James and Kendall, like tots went crazy last night! They were rolling around on the ice and everything. Omg, like they both have bruises and stuff too!" Spoke the voice of a girl.

"OMG! I HEARD! And guess what I else I heard!" Said another girl voice, this one very high and whiney.

"What?" Asked the excited voice of the first girl. He scrunched his face up at the way they talked. Irritation forming, but too curious to stop listening.

"I heard it all started over that one nerdy junior Logan Mitchell. Isn't that cray-cray?" It sounded like they were directed their attention to him.

This got Logan's attention and he turned around to see the faces of the voices. The two girls were looking in his direction and wearing matching looks of being unimpressed by him. Yeah, like they were any better... The smart boy just rolled his eyes at them and continued on his way. He was used to people thinking they were better than him just because he was on the lower end of the high school pedestal.

Now, Logan had a mission on his mind and that was talking to James about what happen at the game last night. Why didn't anyone one tell him about this last night when it happened? Checking his wrist watch, he noted that there was approximately five minutes before home room. Picking up his pace, Logan speed walked to the theatre room so he could find James and Camille.

When Logan reached the theatre room, he stormed over to James. Standing in front of the taller teen, he instantly noticed the bruises and marks that he had about earlier. The smart teen grimaced at James and closed his eyes for a second. Heaving out a breath he opened his brown eyes and shook his head slowly.

"James..." He started. The hazel-eyed teen bit his lip and felt a little guilty. James turned his attention down to his feet. He shifted some because standing for a certain amount of time seemed to have gotten really painful after the fight. Some of his bruises even seemed to get a bit worse, feeling more sensitive. When he was showering earlier, he noticed a bite mark on his shoulder!

"Before you say anything Loges, you should know that Kendall deserved what he got. He hurt you and was being a half ass at the game." James explained to the smaller boy. Logan sighed and looked over to Camille. He was annoyed at her too. Honestly, Logan's not that shocked that James didn't tell him about last night, but he's shocked and irritated that Camille didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The smart boy looked to the actress who started at him with wide eyes. Not really knowing what to say. Last night Camille had more important things on her mind. Logan frown at her silence, "Whatever." He muttered as he turned around and made his way out of the drama room. He didn't have the patience for this right now, or at all actually.

* * *

The day progressed with Kendall getting no response from Logan every time he tried to make a conversation and the smart boy completely ignoring him. He tried to talk to Logan in voices but the smart boy just rolled his guarded brown eyes at him. James sneered at him and the two shared a private conversation with each other. It caused a pain in his chest and made him hate himself for even giving Jo a small amount of his trust he did. He basically let her win without knowing.

If only Kendall could go back and make everything right, he would. Losing Logan was something Kendall never wanted to happen. Never even pictured it. Being in bliss was so good. But Jo infected his and Logan's world and make it tainted with her lies and schemes. Making Logan think that Kendall chose lust over him and that he didn't even have enough restraint to keep his hands to himself.

How could Jo do this to people who did nothing to her? Make them suffer and feel such a pain. Kendall and Logan had magic, a spark that you only dream about. But she took it away from them. And for what? Selfish greed? Logan would never trust him again and this wasn't even the blonde's fault. It really hurt him to know that he was losing Logan.

Logan's whole attitude changed too. His body resonated a sense of dullness and a lack of concern for anything. Especially his well-being. Choosing to ignore all of his emotions and live like he didn't have a consciences. Because he knew that if he acknowledged his feelings then the smart boy would crumble more and breaking down was the last thing he wanted to do.

The smart boy was done with crying over people who never really loved him or cared. He was played again in his eyes and nothing was going to change his stubborn mind. The small teen just really hated everything now. There was a part of his soul that just wanted to scream out his frustration and betrayal at Kendall. But there was also a part that just wanted to run into his strong arms and believe everything Kendall would tell him without a second thought.

Besides, if he really confronted his feelings, then Logan would have to be honest to himself about them. About how over the course of three weeks, he fell in love with Kendall. Three weeks! That was unacceptable to him. Logan wasn't some naïve teen girl who thought every one of her relationships would last forever. But somehow Kendall seeped through his heart seems and made him love the blonde and it just wasn't fair.

Being with Logan made Kendall's admiration and infatuation grow more for the smart boy. Expand into much more, love. It infuriated the blonde to know that it took their break up to completely understand his truth. To comprehend what his heart was expressing. But it all made sense once he thought about it. Kendall discovered that he had loved Logan for so much longer and finding this out was also the extra push he needed in not giving up on Logan just because of Jo's games. Kendall was going to fight hard for Logan.

* * *

At lunch, Carlos and Camille had made plans to meet at Cami's house to talk. It was hard for Camille to see Logan so shut off and guarded, especially to her and James. She was upset at how much the smart boy was deteriorating. Camille also felt bad for Kendall. The poor blonde had decided to skip out on lunch to be alone because of the harsh cold shoulder Logan was giving him. Not giving him the possible benefit of the doubt. Carlos had to go and look for him, finding him shedding a few tears in his car. This was what the Latino feared. Kendall's big heart being broken.

He climbed into the car and talked with Kendall, getting more information about what happen from him too. Which is really going to help him Carlos and Camille in the long run. He couldn't wait to put every thing together with the actress and fix this disaster. At the end, he decided it would be better to invite Kendall over for the plotting and planning, so that's what he did and that's how at the end of the day Kendall, Camille and Carlos found themselves sitting in Kendall's car. Driving to Cami's house.

It was a bit awkward, no one knowing what exactly to say to lighten the mood. Kendall had a permanent frown edged into his face while the other two took hesitant breaths. Camille only talking occasionally to give directions to house.

Once they arrived, they made their way inside. Following her to the living room.

"So..." Camille started once they were all seated. Each holding a look of apprehension. The tension thick as she waited for someone to lead. After a second, she realized this was going to take some pushing. "Kendall, tell me what happened yesterday."

Clearing his throat, Kendall turned his sad eyes to her. "Not much to tell. Jo asked me if we could talk, saying she wanted to apologize for being a bitch. I believed her and followed her to where she said she wanted to talk. It was that abandon room, 234." He paused, looking her to see if she knew the room. Camille nodded and he continued, looking out into space as he went on. "Jo was only pulling me into her trap. When we got there, she took her time talking but when we heard the door knob rattle she pulled me into a kiss." Kendall made a look of disgust and tried to shake the memory from his head. Carlos and Camille shared a look, before turning back to Kendall. Patiently waiting for him to continue.

"That's when Logan walked in and didn't even give me a chance to explain anything to him. He ran off but I went after him after I yelled at Jo but that was basically pointless... Do you want to know what she said to me?" The blonde asked with a twisted chuckle. But he didn't give them time to answer as he spoke on. "She said if I can't have you, no one can." He scoffed. Anger rising inside him as he thought back. "What did I ever do to this bitch?"

Camille ran everything over in her brain, putting what Logan told her about some dude telling him to meet Kendall in room 234 and what the blonde had just said. This was starting to become clear. Although, some things still were foggy.

"What about after? Logan told me that you followed him and that you said he was stupid for believed you'd do something like this to him and that ya'll weren't meant to be..." The dramatic girl saw an expression of regret cross over Kendall's face. He felt the salty tears surfacing in the corner of his green eyes and wished he could take back his heat of the moment words.

"I did... And I regret it. I didn't mean it. I tried to tell him that too, but he flipped out and said I was _so _good at fooling people. What really confused me was him saying sex wasn't the only thing I was good at. That didn't make any sense to me because we hadn't done anything like that with each other yet, and I hadn't expected us to for a while..." Kendall informed them. Carlos still a bit confused because he didn't know more of the story like Camille did so he couldn't put everything together.

"Camille, what did Logan tell you? I'm still a little lost." The Latino said, his brow furrowed together as he leaned forward, giving her his full attention now. Kendall did the same, equally as curious.

"He told me and James that some one told him that you wanted to meet him in room 234. Which instantly didn't connect to me because I thought why would you want Logan to meet you somewhere, knowing you were cheating on him. But anyways, Logan told us that you cheated and he was really upset about it being Jo..." She frowned, "Then he told us about him running into Jo and she told him that you guys were having sex and that it had gone on all last week." The actress said. Everything seemed to finally be falling into place. Of course Jo would tell Logan something like that.

Kendall felt the anger reaching its heights inside him. He stood up from the couch and started to pace around Cami's living room. The blonde was ready to punch someone, anyone. The more he thought, the more furious he got. There was one question in the back of Kendall's furied mind at moment though that needed to be voiced.

"Who told Logan to meet me in room 234?"


End file.
